To Hate and Avoid
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Kevin has dreams about Edd so he decides to do anything to make Edd hate him, even if it meant doing something he'd regret.
1. Chapter 1

He woke up feeling sweaty when he opened his eyes he saw that his pillow was soaked as well as his sheets. Looking up at his clock, it had read 2:45 a.m. He leaned back into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep hoping to get few more hours in before he had to wake up for school. Hours had passed before before it was finally morning. Kevin slowly got up from his bed and took a shower, hoping to get cooled off for the day. He didn't know why he was dreaming of _him_ again. It had been happening the last few nights and it was starting to annoy the shit out of him. Every night his dreams had _him_ in them no matter what kind of dream he had. He got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around him and went to his room to get dressed.

Opening his closet door, he reached for a pair of black pants, a green t-shirt, a black jacket, with some boxers, shoes and socks. He completed his look with his signature red hat that he placed backwards over his head. Grabbing his stuff, he hopped on his motorcycle, put his helmet on and started it up leaving a trail of smoke behind him. He knew that he would see Edd all day today because they had 4 out of 6 classes together so when P.E. came around he could barely even think about what was happening or even football practice. He even got benched few times because of it and that pissed him off even more.

Keven reached Peach Creek High school 20 minutes later. He got off the bike and walked inside hoping to not even see Edd but that was not the case as Edd was at his locker just few feet away putting his books away and backpack. To Kevin, Edd looked genuinely happy to be at school but then again when you're one of the smartest kids in school why wouldn't you be? You can pass classes with ease and not struggle. Kevin walked in a fast paced trying not to make any type of eye contact to avoid conversations. That wasn't the case when Edd had looked up and saw him walking over to his locker and saw that something might have been wrong.

"Greeting Kevin, lovely morning today." Edd said to him, hoping to brighten up Kevin's day.

"Pssh..yea, whatever you say dork." Kevin replied as he carelessly put his things in his locker.

Edd saw this and walked over to him. As he did, he fixed Kevin's things and placed them neatly in place but to Kevin it was irritating. Every damn time he would just put his things in his locker, the dork would come and fix it for him as if he was his maid or some shit. Kevin made few low grunts before slamming his locker shut and walking off. He knew it was a bad idea as Edd was just looking at him confused as to what he did wrong but didn't say nothing; just standing there as he watched Kevin walk to their first class. In English class, they'd be watching a movie. Of course this be fine IF Edd wasn't sitting beside him the whole year. Ever since they were assigned seats, Kevin seemed uncomfortable around Edd. They had only been assigned to new seats for just a week and since then, he'd been uncomfortable; checking to see if Edd's eyes were on him or not.

As their teacher walked in, he quickly called out each student's name before turning the lights off and started the movie. Kevin felt more relaxed because usually Edd would be paying attention and take notes even if there was no need to do so. As Kevin tried to watch the movie without falling asleep, he couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched. When he turned his head to the side, he noticed that Edd was quickly looking at him and then going back to focusing on the movie. Kevin sighed and tried to ignore it but it was hard to do so. He decided that since the teacher wasn't really paying attention to them, to take out his phone to text. Edd saw this and wondered who Kevin was texting with but didn't dare ask him; knowing that it wasn't any of his business so he just kept to himself.

As Kevin sat there, he began to text one of his friends, his friends were mostly jocks of course who like Kevin, was popular because they all played on the football team and some of the cheerleaders were known to have crushes on each player but there was always few that would argue who was going to end up with Kevin. He would just ignore it since he wasn't interested in dating the cheerleaders since they were also known to fuck any guy that seemed to be popular or had the certain height of popularity which to Kevin was complete shit but he didn't care.

Although Edd knew that he would get caught, he couldn't help but wonder who Kevin was texting. He wished that it was him but knew that it would never happen since Kevin didn't necessarily hate him but they weren't the best of friends either, just acquaintances in the hallway. As it was starting to get into the middle of class, Edd turned away from the movie to find that Kevin was starting right at him. He didn't bother rationalizing the thought that he would get caught by Edd - no he just looked straight at him. Kevin's light green eyes seemed to almost glow against the dark room and seemed to manage to find Edd's own blue-green eyes.

As they continued to stare at one another, neither of them noticed that some of the other students in the classroom were suddenly gaining interest in Kevin and Edd staring at each other than watching the movie. As class finally ended and the bell was heard, all the students got up and started to talk about what had happened. Kevin and Edd were the only ones left in the classroom as the teacher interrupted them and Kevin was first to leave and walked to the opposite direction of where Edd was going. Edd stood out of the classroom and briefly looked at Kevin who was now with his friends talking and laughing as they disappeared down another hallway.

Edd sighed and made his way down the hallway to his locker then his next class. He wondered what the staring was about and tried to put some reason into it to explain it.

 _Perhaps Kevin was looking at someone else_

 _Maybe he was looking at a female classmate of ours_

 _He could have been looking at the time since the clock was on the side where he sat, even though he could have seen it on his phone_

 _Kevin could have possibly been trying to distract himself from the movie_

With 4 logical explanations coming to mind, he came to his locker and proceeded to open it. When he did, he found a note inside it as it fell onto the ground at his feet. Edd slowly picked it up and red the short but straight to point note.

 _Dork, meet me after school in the parking lot when everyone else leaves_

 _\- Kevin_

Edd was confused but nervous at the same time. He didn't know what would happen and if there was no one there, he couldn't prove anything that had happened. It would be the popular high school jock vs slightly attractive dork. _Wait?! Slightly attractive?!_ Edd admitted that he wasn't the best or least attractive one, but over the years, he did grow to bequite an appearance. His teeth were straight with no gaps, he dressed in a nice pair of black pants with a white dress shirt underneath his brown cardagin with black detailing on it as well as black shoes. The most important of course was his hat which he never took off. His skin was clear and smooth and all in all, he turned out to be attractive to some of the girls that were smart and beautiful but he somehow never felt attracted to them. His mind wondered a bit before heading off to his class but not till after he had shut and locked his locker.

He continued to walk to his class; still wondering what was going to happen after school. He wondered if it was going to be as bad as he thought in his mind was going to be. Edd thought that maybe Kevin was going to apologize for what had happened in English class and wanted to make it up to him. As class was about to began, he got to his desk and started to pull out what he needed as he tried to focus.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day continued on, Edd found it more and more harder to concentrate. The same could be said for Kevin who once again was finding hard to follow directions in P.E. so the teacher had no choice but to make him sit out for the rest of the hour as Kevin saw the rest practicing basketball. Kevin didn't know if he was more frustrated or irritated by not being able to focus on anything. He kept cursing to himself over and over until the teacher noticed this and had walked over to him in concern. When he tried to ask what was wrong, Kevin waved him off and without telling him anything that everything was 'fine' which was complete shit because one wouldn't be fine if you kept thinking about someone - especially not another guy.

After 20 minutes, the class headed back into the locker room to change out of their uniforms. Kevin was one of the last people to leave when he heard a familiar voice in the locker room. When he looked around, his eyes caught the figure of the one person he didn't want to see. His light green eyes were staring right back at him. Edd cautiously walked to his P.E. locker trying to avoid Kevin's eyes. Edd fumbled with trying to open his locker few times, he found it hard to remember when he knew that Kevin was just right behind him. Kevin looked on as Edd was still struggling with the locker combination.

Without warning, Kevin came up from behind grabbing Edd's lock and within few seconds, he unlocked Edd's locker. Edd blushed a deep red as he nervously went to get his P.E. uniform Kevin grabbed Edd's wrist and put it above his head so that Edd couldn't move. Kevin slowly and light kissed Edd's soft lips before letting go of his wrist and leaving. By the time he left, the other students were just beginning to walk into the locker room. He was mortified at the thought that someone might have seen Kevin kiss him but since it was still early with the bell not ringing yet, he knew that it was unlikely. Edd didn't know why Kevin kissed him but he was soon going to find out after school - or maybe not because after this class, he and Kevin would go back to having the next 4 classes together. It would be awkward for both of them but luckily he sat in the front while Kevin sat in the back with some of his friends. To Edd this would be a good thing because then he wouldn't have to be nervous around Kevin the entire class period.

As the class was ready to begin, Edd started to get focused on what they had to do - which was basketball - which he wasn't good at despite the practicing they had done just few days before. Edd was nervous because he wasn't the best person in the class to be teamed up with and he just wasn't any good at sports - he himself admitted to that. Sure he had gotten taller with some muscle on him due to P.E. but not as much as others. Of course he still tried which the class knew he wasn't the best so it was hard knowing that sometimes he wasn't the first picked but he was liked due to him coming up with strategies on how to win.

As the class began to end, Edd found himself feeling accomplished. He focused on what he had to do and his team ended up with 3 out of 6 games before doing some drills which he surprisingly was good at - even surprising the teacher who encouraged him but was also tough on him at the same time. Back at the locker room he walked to his locker then remembered what had happened before class. He touched his lips remembering the light kiss that was placed onto them by Kevin and now the next 4 classes would be hard to concentrate on. He hoped that Kevin would have football practice since they sometimes had practice in the middle of the day escusing him from the rest of his classes.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case as he walked in, he saw the red head talking to one of his friends in the back. Edd hoped that Kevin didn't notice him walking in and sitting down but he did and for a moment, Kevin stopped the conversation as he watched the smaller sit at his desk with his stuff on it. He heard the voice of his friend as he managed to get Kevin out of his trance. His friend noticed who he was staring at and smirked a little bit.

"Why are you looking at him like you want to fuck him?" His friend teased with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to fuck him" Kevin said with an almost glare.

"Doesn't explain why you're staring." Replied his friend.

"That's none of your damn business." Kevin retorted back.

Both of them went silent as class began but as usual neither one of them paid attention so it came as a shock to Kevin who saw the person he had lightly kissed in the locker room just 45 minutes ago and that Edd was smart in this class - which was science - which Kevin sucked at. Kevin tried to avoid Edd's eyes as he quickly tried to find something to distract himself with as Edd sat across from him trying to be composed.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Kevin asked, confused.

"We got paired up to do a "Cause and Effect' project which is due next week." Edd replied.

"So what's the project gonna be on?" Kevin asked avoiding looking at him.

"Were supposed to come up with an idea together." Edd said as he tried to make eye contact with Kevin.

"Well I fucking suck at science and you're the smart one so I'm sure you got no problem figuring it out." Kevin replied to him.

As Edd was about to reply back, Kevin had walked away and from what he heard, asked the teacher to use the bathroom. As he watched Kevin leave, Edd was confused and a little hurt that Kevin didn't really bother making eye contact with him. On top of all of this, Edd had to come up with an idea for the project by himself which was apparent to Edd. He wondered how long Kevin was going to be as he tried to figure out a project that he and Kevin could easily be explainable to the others without confusing them while talking - of course Edd would have to tone down the large part of his vocabulary and not get side tracked.

Meanwhile as Edd was figuring out the project, Kevin was in the bathroom almost sweating. He turned on the faucet; splashing water on his face to try and cool himself off. He didn't even know why he decided to come to the bathroom anyways. Sure he had sexual dreams about Edd but that didn't mean shit to him. Did it? It wasn't like anyone knew about them. After all, what would it sound like that the head football captain had sexual dreams about another guy - much less someone like Edd who wasn't bad looking in his own right but not that athletic despite having some muscle which he didn't know when he got muscle from.

Kevin started to pace back in forth in the bathroom for 10 minutes. To others it looked like he was having an open conversation with himself but inside his head was madness; arguing with himself over his dreams and whether or not he had feelings about him or was it just dreams that will never mean anything to him. After another 10 minutes he looked at his phone to realize that there was only 30 minutes left of class. He walked out of the bathroom trying to be calm and not make himself look frustrated. He gulped as he opened the door to his class to find that everyone looked the way they had been since he left and the teacher was at her desk grading some papers and putting in grades for the week.

He walked back to where Edd was who was at work; putting together some plans he had drawn out on their project. Kevin sat down looking at what Edd had done since he had left. with his and and the next seat crowded with many ideas along with papers folded neatly to the side marked 'failed ideas' on a sticky note on top.

"What have you got so far dork?" Kevin said to Edd.

"Oh, Kevin, you startled me. To answer your question, I was thinking that since most of the class would being posters of 'Cause and Effect' that we could act it out instead. It would be a long shot but it'll be something different and rather unexpected. Don't you think so Kevin?" Edd asked him.

"Whatever the hell you say dork." Kevin replied nonchalantly.

"Hmm, well then, I'll figure it out, in the mean time I'll need your phone number if that's okay with you." Edd said to him; looking straight at him.

"What for?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'll need it in case we need to work on something together or there's a change of plans. Not everything goes according to plan you know." Edd told him.

"Fine." Kevin said back.

Kevin had grabbed Edd's phone and put his number in quickly and Edd did the same. Now that Edd had Kevin's number he would find it easier to communicate with Kevin and he had filled inside with hope that this project would make them closer and Kevin would stop calling him 'dork'.

The day continued on till it was finally after school. Edd waited in the parking lot for Kevin since it was 15 minutes after. Mostly everyone had left. The parking lot felt eerily quiet without the sounds of the cars and buses passing but at the same time it was peaceful. After another 10 minutes, he heard footsteps coming up his way. When he turned around, he saw Kevin walking up to him as if he had no worries at all.

"Oh good you came." Kevin said when he got closer to Edd.

"Uh yes, it appears I did. What did you want to discuss with me Kevin?" Edd asked him curiously.

"Nothing." Kevin responded.

"Nothing? Well...um in that case I'll be on my way then. Good bye Kevin, I'll see you tomorrow." Edd said; turning his back to leave.

Kevin laughed as he heard Edd starting to walk away. Kevin then quickly made a lunging motion then grabbed Edd by his wrist like he had done in the locker room. He pulled Edd close to him so that they were staring into each other's eyes. Edd's waist was held tightly around Kevin's arm and couldn't make his way out of the arm. With one quick motion as Edd was about to pull away with his other hand, Kevin grabbed his other wrist and also held it tightly; surprising himself along with Edd at the quick motion. With another quick movement, Kevin quickly captured Edd's lips; locking them with his own as his tongue managed to gain entrance; exploring the inside of Edd's mouth.

After few moments, they broke the kiss then went silent, staring at the other before Kevin began to walk away. Edd who watched him, was hesitant to call after him so he just slightly touched his lips after the kiss he and Kevin shared. He wondered why a popular student like Kevin would even kiss him but he wanted to find out later on or tomorrow which would end well or very badly. Edd made his way out of the parking lot to his home while still thinking about what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Kevin who was on his bike, thought that maybe after the kiss Edd wouldn't talk to him or hate him for it - which would be even better. He knew that some way he'd have to hurt Edd's feelings somehow in order to stop feeling weak around Edd. Kevin hoped that maybe after all this was over that they could somehow talk about it which would be highly unlikely - in which Kevin would be absolutely fine with. After all, Edd was the kind of person that would bounce back after few days of being saddened so this wouldn't mean anything to either of them.

 _This plan has got to work, otherwise I'm going to have to start making his life hell and I really don't want to do that_

That's what Kevin was thinking as he was getting closer to his house, hoping that his plan would really work. After all, what would he really gain by making Edd's life hell? And for what? Just because he couldn't man up and tell Edd about his dreams which were sexual **and** about him? Kevin knew that it wouldn't be worth it but if that was the only choice then he would have to do it - hoping he wouldn't.


	3. Update!

Hey I just wanted to say that I know I haven't updated this story in awhile and for that I'm sorry. I've been sick the last week or so and been focused on getting better. I also haven't really felt like doing much of anything but I'm getting better so expect the next chapter to be out sometime next week! Since my head is cleared up I can now think and figure out which direction I want the next chapter to be like, maybe a little bit dark (just a warning).


	4. Chapter 4

When Kevin got home he decided to play a little 'game' with Edd. He took his phone out and went inside up to his room; throwing his stuff down onto his floor without care. He laid back onto his bed he found Edd's number through his long list of friends' numbers. The first thing he needed to do was check to see if he could see Edd approach his house; just across the street from his own. Kevin looked out the window to see a figure walking up to a house. With a closer look, he saw that it was Edd. His eyes watched Edd's movements into his house then waited 10 minutes to text him. He didn't want to make himself appear to eager to talk to the dork but didn't want to wait to long either so he decided 10 minutes would do.

As Kevin looked at his clock he saw that it read 3:30 p.m. Grabbing his phone he sent his first text ever to Edd. Kevin didn't know what to expect as he never texted the dork before so figured that Edd would say one his stupid greetings and ask what he needed. A minute went by before Kevin finished the text and looked at it before sending it to Edd. Kevin knew that he had to confuse Edd and make him question why he was doing this or that. Kevin had to make Edd hate him but Edd had never really hated anyone before so it was the first time for everything. Finally Kevin sent the text to Edd as he still hoped his plan would work.

 _Kevin: Hey dork, are you working or finished on our project yet?_

Few minutes went by without a reply. Kevin huffed as he paced back and forth waiting for his damn phone to vibrate. He looked at the time he sent it and it had only been 2 minutes. Kevin glared at his phone; looking at the one text in the conversation. He was about to toss his phone aside when he heard the sound he had been waiting for. His phone had vibrated in his hand. He knew it wasn't his friends because he had told them he would be busy and for no one to text him - a straight bullshit lie but any excuse would do. He looked at his phone to see that it was indeed Edd.

 _Edd: Greetings Kevin, I'm currently working on our project but I will need some assisstance with it tomorrow as I'm sure you would agree that our project his a 50/50 partnership. I'm working on the models for the project and I'll need you to help build the set for the models to be presented on.  
_

 _Kevin: I'm not going to help do anything, it's all you._

 _Edd: Kevin this is a partnership I think you should be able to do some work._

 _Kevin: Like I said, I'm not going to do a damn thing, if you want an 100 then you work on it. I don't care what grade I get._

 _Edd: I'm most certaintly not going to work on this whole project myself. I don't appreciate your attitude towards me at all Kevin._

 _Kevin: Look dork, all I wanted to know is if it was finished or not. Got it?_

 _Edd: No, it's not finished. I see there is no use talking to you about it so I'll leave you be. You can talk to me again when you adjust your attitude._

 _Kevin: Fine with me dork, I don't give a shit._

With the conversation finished and Kevin not receiving another text from Edd, he laid back on his bed looking up at his ceiling. He knew that tomorrow he would see Edd in the hallway and in class tomorrow so there might be a chance that Edd would ask him some questions - to which Kevin would have to be an asshole to him even though he didn't want to but tomorrow he would have to up the anty a little bit more. He'd have to make Edd not want to be around or talk to him ever again. He thought this over and over in his head till finally he ended up leaving his house to get some air and maybe out of Peach Creek awhile.

Hoping on his bike, he started it up and took off; leaving a trail of dust from the street and the sound of his bike fading out. Edd who was curious saw this and looked out his bedroom window. Edd who was still upset wondered where Kevin was going but left it be seeing as it wasn't any of his business at all. He went back to work building the set for the project for which the models would activate everything. He decided to make some adjustments since he went with mechanics making much more easier to operate. Edd ended up testing it 5 times before he was satisfied that it would get him and Kevin an good grade even though he thought Kevin didn't deserve it. Being the kind person he was, he knew that he would eventually forgive Kevin for his attitude.

The morning came and Edd got ready for school, looking over the project, he wondered how he was going to carry all what he needed to bring without it falling apart on the way to school. He grabbed his back and placed some of the parts carefully into it so that it'd be less for him to worry about but the biggest problem was getting the rest to stay while he carried it to school.

He began to pick it up slowly as he made his way carefully downstairs and outside. Edd took a deep sigh in relief knowing that he wouldn't have to go up or down anymore stairs. Walking to school didn't seem to take that long but Edd couldn't help but think about Kevin. He didn't see him or his motorcycle in the driveway which Kevin would usually be at when Edd himself was just about to leave for school.

As 20 minutes went by, Edd was nearing the school as he passed an alley. It was the same alley that he among his friends used to play at sometimes. He was half way there when he heard something coming from the alley way. Edd carefully sat the project down and walked to see what the noise was. He turned the side to find that Kevin was slouched against the fence. Kevin moved a little before opening his realizing that the sun was no longer in his face. He looked up and saw Edd staring down at him with a worried yet confused look on his face. Kevin knew that Edd would wonder why he was here and would began asking him questions - which he was not looking forward to it since he had gotten a hang over.

"W-what are you doing here dork?" Kevin said while he held his head trying to get rid of his headache.

"I heard something and I came to see what it was." Edd replied to him.

"Whatever dork." Kevin gruffed.

"Well I'll leave you alone now Kevin, goodbye." Edd responded.

Edd was only few feet away when he suddenly found himself on the ground. He felt something around his ankle and when he looked, he saw that Kevin's hand was there. Edd just stared at Kevin wondering what he was going to do. He had never seen Kevin act like this and it almost terrified him to even ask what he was going to do. Edd closed his eyes hoping that nothing would happen but opened them a little to see if Kevin left. He felt a slight coolness when he felt his bare back. Edd tried to pull down his shirt until Kevin again pulled it back up. Edd saw that Kevin made a slight smirk as he placed a gentle kiss onto Edd neck making him flinch a little. Kevin then placed his hand onto Edd's stomach' rubbing it slowly up and down then squeezing the lower of his hip; once again making Edd flinch but with a slight moan.

"Let's you and I play for a little bit." Kevin said almost in a whisper.

"K-Kevin, I think you've done enough and plus you don't know what you're saying or doing." Edd replied in a scared tone.

"You're cute for a dork. Don't be scared just go with it." Kevin said kissing Edd's soft lips.

Edd tried to push Kevin off but it was no use since Kevin was much more heavier than he was and a lot more stronger. When Edd tried it again however, Kevin got irritated and slammed Edd's wrist to the ground. Edd screamed in pain as he tried to break free. He didn't know why Kevin was acting like this and Edd knew for sure he didn't want to stick around to find out.

Kevin started to pull Edd's shirt off and pants with his other hand as Edd's clothes started to tear from his small body. Edd felt the breeze as it swept over his body making him shiver a bit. Kevin smirked again as he began to place trails of kisses from Edd's neck to kis lower stomach. Edd moved but couldn't help but moan in pleasure. He had never experienced anything like this before so to him it was exciting but also terrifying to know that someone he knew as kids would do this to him.

Edd heard what sounded like a zipper and when he went to see, he saw Kevin with his pants and boxers pulled down to the middle of his thighs. Edd gulped knowing what was going to happen. Sure enough Edd was flipped over onto his stomach and pulled by his hips closer to Kevin. Edd gulped again then shivered when he felt Kevin's finger tips trace his spine; going up and down slowly; watch Edd twitch.

"Relax yourself, I promise it won't hurt much." Kevin whispered into Edd's ear.

"K-Kevin, please stop this. I promise I won't tell I just want this to stop," Edd said to him with fear in his tone.

"Why would I want to stop for?" Kevin asked in a stotic tone.

"B-Because, you don't know what you're doing." Edd said to him.

"Just relax your body now." Kevin told Edd.

Before Edd had a chance to respond, he felt Kevin entering from behind. Tears started to pour from Edd's eyes as he felt Kevin thrusting in him in a violent manner over and over. Kevin then took his hand and wrapped it around the back of Edd's throat holding him in place as Kevin's member began to thrust even harder; stretching out Edd's walls. Edd could barely scream and couldn't escape from Kevin. He tried few more times but each time it was meant with a harder force of being pinned down. Kevin thrusted few more times while trailing Edd's back with kisses but Edd wanted was to leave, he wanted this to stop and wanted to go home. At that moment, he didn't care if he missed school or ruin his prefect attendance, all Edd wanted was to escape and be alone.

Kevin finished in Edd before letting him go then pulled up his boxers and pants. He looked at the fragile body that just layed there not moving an inch. Kevin saw that Edd's eyes were close and got into a fetal position. He dropped down and positioned his mouth to where Edd's neck was and bit his neck leaving a small red mark; making Edd groan in the process.

"Shh, it's okay, you don't have to worry anymore because now I claimed you as mine." Kevin whispered before once again biting Edd's neck then kissing it.

Edd continued to lay there not moving just hearing the words of Kevin 'claiming' him. Kevin got up from the ground and walked away; leaving the small, fragile body of Edd alone. As Kevin neared the end of the alley, he looked back at Edd who still laid unmoved. Kevin turned the corner as Edd heard him leaving, Edd started to silently cry again with one tear hitting the ground.

When Kevin was more than few feet away from the alley, he looked down at the ground realizing what he had just got finished doing to Edd. Kevin closed his fists; not being able to hide the feelings he had for what he just did. He closed his eyes and soon tears began glide down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't know how long he continued to stay in the fetal position but he knew it must have been awhile. His back was used to the position so when Edd stretched out, it ached so he would go back to the fetal position. Edd knew his body was begging him to lay on something soft instead of the cold hard ground but Edd didn't want to risk moving; in fear that he would be raped again by Kevin. His body began to shake at the thought of Kevin raping him again and his face was visibly scared. Edd had rolled over onto his hands and knees; looking at the ground where he glanced over at some of his clothes that had been ripped from his body by Kevin.

He carefully got up and was even more careful when he walked so that he could be stable on his feet. When he got closer to the end of the alley, he gulped, closed his eyes, and looked right then left searching to see if Kevin was around so he he himself wouldn't be seen. As he looked once again, he saw that the project he had worked on mainly by himself was still sitting their untouched since he sat it down. He just left it there along with his backpack that laid just few feet from him then turned towards the opposite direction to his house.

Edd walked slowly and somewhat nervously; always looking around him to see if anyone would approach him or talk to him. He didn't need to do this before today but today was different, today he had been raped and there was nothing he could do to change that. It seemed like forever when he got to his house. When he had looked at the time, he saw that it was 9:30 a.m. and that school had started at 8:15 a.m. He walked upstairs to his room; where he could feel safe and have some comfort when he would lay down. He took off his clothes and changed into something else. He didn't want to wear the clothes he had been violated in as he slept and they would need to be repaired in some way.

 _What am I going to do now? Should I tell someone and not feel ashamed or should I just accept that it happened and move on?_

He continued to wonder what he should do as he carefully went into his bed and laid down. All Edd wanted to do was sleep and forget about this whole day. He didn't care if he had missed one day. What's one day of missing school compared to being violated? Edd knew that his teachers and administration would show leniency since he had always done so well in school so he knew it wouldn't be a problem.

The only thing he had to deal with, was the fact that Kevin had raped him and his body was aching from it. No matter how much he turned or stretched out to get comfortable, his body would still hurt - which was something he didn't enjoy but than again, what person would enjoy being forcibly raped? Especially by someone they thought they could trust?

Edd closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. He hoped that sleeping would take his mind temporarily off things for few hours or days, depending if he ever wanted to go step outside his home out of fear. He didn't know if he could ever trust or even talk to Kevin again and Edd knew that it would be a long shot even forgiving him. Edd slowly fell into a deep sleep hoping to dream something peaceful.

 ***Edd's Short Nightmare***

Edd had been outside enjoying his day. He was spending the day relaxing; not a care in the world. He had been walking to his house when suddenly he had heard a familiar voice that was behind him. When he had turned around, he saw Kevin staring right at him without blinking. Edd quickly sped up his pace but wasn't nearly quick enough when Kevin managed to grab him from behind before falling over. Edd was still in Kevin's grasp when he began to try to escape but Kevin firmly held him in place and easily restrained him.

He continued to try and break free but Kevin just smiled and laughed at the process that Edd wasn't making. Kevin then wrapped his arm around Edd's waist and started to undo his pants. Edd, upon hearing the sound of his zipper going down tried even harder to break free - only to irritated Kevin who had bit down on his neck hard leaving a mark that was almost a crimson red. Kevin continued to smile as he snaked his hand down to Edd's member then moved his hand up and down; making Edd moan and gasp as he started to cum by Kevin's actions.

"You like that don't you?" Kevin asked in a death whisper.

"N-No!" Edd managed to choke out.

"If you didn't like it, you wouldn't be cumming all over." Kevin said, as he placed a kiss onto Edd's now bruise.

"Please just let me go!" Edd screamed.

"No, I want to play with you, I want you to be mine forever." Kevin told him.

Kevin forcibly turned Edd's head to the right side and placed his lips onto Edd's forcing a kiss between them. Kevin had even gained entrance into Edd's mouth; exploring it and claiming it as it's own. By this time, Edd had already been crying having tears gliding off his cheeks leaving nothing but the tear streaks behind. Kevin was taking immense pleasure in knowing that he had forced a kiss between them. Kevin then roughly knocked Edd to the ground. He was about to get on top of him when..

 ***End Nightmare***

Edd woke up sweating and afraid. He looked around to make sure he was the only one alone in his house. He went downstairs to continue to check then made sure that the front door, back door, and all the windows were locked. Once he returned upstairs, he turned on the water to the sink, splashed water on his face, then walked back to his room to lay back down. He looked at the time to see that it was 10:30, he'd been sleeping for an hour. He tried to sleep but couldn't help of worrying if he would have the same nightmare again so he just decided to cool off with a shower; hoping to forget about the nightmare but also to relax - even if it was just for a day.

Meanwhile, Kevin was sitting on the ground in the forest up against a tree. He couldn't stop feeling the pain he had felt inside for doing that to Edd. He still couldn't believe that not only did he rape him but also took away his innocence and his safety. He didn't know why he did that but there was no way in hell he could ever take it back or ever be forgiven. Kevin thought about just explaining everything to Edd but knew that he was the last person Edd would want to see, hell, he fucking traumatized Edd and for Kevin knew, Edd was locked in his house or had called the police and reported what he did.

Kevin made the cautious decision to go talk to Edd and explain why he did the things he had done. Although he was unsure that it was highly unlikely that Edd would want to talk to him, Kevin knew he had to try. He got himself off the ground and walked to Edd's house. He gulped as he realized what he was about to do and got nervous wondering what Edd would do just to get him to leave him alone. Kevin knew what he doing was dangerous, not only for himself but for Edd who was still traumatized by the whole thing.

Either way to Kevin, he knew he had to do the right thing and explain his actions. Even if it hurt that Edd wouldn't forgive him or talk to him, at least they would have some sort of closure. Kevin would even make it a point to go to another school or go to jail if it meant that Edd would get past it easier and be with someone who deserved to be with him.

As Kevin continued to walk to Edd's house, he was sure that he would be greatly unwelcomed but knew he had to try. He didn't care if Edd told him he would never be forgiven - although he hoped he would but Kevin just wanted to get everything off of his chest. It was making him more irritated and crazy every day knowing that he could never tell Edd how he felt but today that was all going to change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I got this review from this person whose a guest and this person was disappointed in the way my story has gone and that I made light of the topic that is rape and that it was easy to make excuses/misuse the idea. As I always do, if I'm doing a rape scene or include any dark scenes, I always warn people so they could have the option to read it or skip to the next chapter. I'm going to make this very clear, I in NO WAY take rape lightly but there is some circumstances where I do not believe some rape victims (i.e made up to get back at an ex). Keep in mind that I've only done 4 actual chapters and as most of you will recall if you've followed/got notifications of the story, I did do the update in which I did state that the next chapter (chapter 4) might be dark, which it was in the sense of rape. In any case,the review is still posted and if you like, you can say your opinion as well. I will not be removing reviews as long as they're not hateful. I would be happy reading your opinions on it as long as it doesn't contain any hate or you're trolling.  
**

* * *

Kevin had finally reached the front yard of Edd's house, he was almost exhausted but that wasn't going to stop him from talking to Edd. He slowly walked up to Edd's front door. He gulped one more time before lifting his arm up and putting his hand into a form of a fist. His fist was just inches away from the door that when he kept his fist there, it started to ache for few minutes from the tension that Kevin was feeling inside his body.

At that moment, Kevin was wondering why the fuck he even did all this. Sure he fantasized about Edd and him having sex and being together with no one holding him back, but none of that seemed like it was ever going to happen and now here he was about to knock on Edd's door.

 _Am I trying to traumatize him even more?_

It was bad enough that he was at Edd's house but now Edd coming face to face with with him was going to be even more difficult for Edd. What Kevin didn't know was that Edd, who was in the living room on his couch, had seen a shadow of a person coming up to his door. At first, it looked like maybe it was one his friends that had come by to give him the work he had missed since or one of his teachers asked one of them to come check up on him. When he looked out of the corner of his eye, he had seen Kevin.

Edd not only terrified, but was behind the curtain closing his eyes and ears not wanting to see or even hear Kevin's voice if Kevin had tried to talk to him through Edd's front door. Edd was still huddled up waiting and hoping that Kevin would just give up and leave him alone. Kevin had finally knocked the door, then waited for an answer. Edd had heard the knock, his eyes had widen in fear. Kevin didn't leave and Kevin wasn't the type of person to just leave without hearing why he wasn't wanted for a visit.

Kevin had knocked again, hoping that he would get an answer. He walked back to the curb and sat down; hoping that Edd would answer soon so they could talk about what he did. Edd peaked over the window sill and saw Kevin sitting the edge of what looked like the curb. His knees were up to his chin then every few minutes, he would stretch them out either by pacing back and forth or just when he was still sitting. Edd started to watch him and still hoped that he would leave. By this time, it was almost 12 p.m.

Edd sighed and wondered if he should just get whatever Kevin wanted over with or just not talk to him and avoid him. It would be easy since it was just few weeks into the new year so surely the administration would let him switch his classes. If they had ask why, he could just say they weren't challenging enough and he could be placed in advanced classes - for Edd, that would be his dream since the more advanced classes were more his speed.

He was thinking about asking them the next day. Edd would go to school early and speak to them about switching classes. He hoped that there would be no complications with it and hoped that the adminstration would agree with his decision. Edd would be happy since the more advanced classese were just a little bit shorter so he would get out earlier than those not taking advance classes.

Edd started to silently walk back upstairs after getting himself something to eat. He'd been nervous about seeing Kevin outside that he thought he would pass out from lack of food. He figured that after few hours that Edd would see Kevin walk back to his house and not come back to his. He had also planned on going to school an hour or so early to talk to the administration about his classes so he would make a point to go to bed a little earlier than he usually did, wake up, and walk to school to talk to the prinicpal and whoever else he had to.

Meanwhile, Kevin looked at his phone and saw that it was nearly 12:30 p.m. then it hit him, he could just talk to Edd over text - even though he'd rather much do it face to face but damn it Kevin didn't have no choice at this point. Edd had almost been aloof since he acted like a complete jackass - and before that, last night, getting drunk off his ass just to forget about Edd but that didn't even work. Now here he was waiting for Edd to finally come out and talk to him to no avail so his last resort, texting. He had headed back to his home so that he would make Edd more comfortable, he thought that since his own rapist was outside his house, Edd wouldn't respond but if he was away, he would.

When he went inside his house, he sat on his couch which felt a lot better than a cold, hard, curb that made his back, ass, and legs hurt. He proped his legs up to get them to stop throbbing from being in one position then rest his back against the back couch cushions. Kevin immediately started to feel the discomfort start to go away. He was relaxed so much he almost forgot about texting Edd.

 _Kevin: Hey, um I was wondering if we could talk about what happened?_

Edd was on his bed enjoying a tv show when he heard his phone viberate. When he went to pick it up to see who had text him, he saw Kevin's name with an unread message. Hesistant to open the message up, he gently put his phone back in it's place as he tried to figure out why Kevin would even think about contacting him.

 _Is he trying to torment me? What did I ever do to him except try to be nice to him?_

He picked up his phone once more and decided to open the message. If it was anything he didn't like, he could just simply delete the message. Edd didn't even know why he even kept Kevin's number after what he did but he hoped that they could solve their problems sooner rather than later. When he read the message, he didn't expect Kevin to want to talk to him and maybe explain why he did what he did. Edd, being the nice guy that he was, decided to answer him to maybe get answers out of him.

Edd:Okay, sure.

It was simple reply but this could open up about why Kevin had violated him and also didn't want to make it look like he didn't care about the situation.

 _Kevin: I'm sorry I attacked you like that, I was drunk off my ass which you noticed and I'm dealing with something personal and I thought I could get rid of them because I've been irritated lately._

 _Edd: Whatever you're dealing with is your own matters, you had no right to sexually assault me like that._

 _Kevin: I know I had no right to do that. I get that, I fucked up bad and took things too far._

 _Edd: Why did you attack me? What did I ever do to you? Just because I'm not as strong like you doesn't give you the right to do such a horrible thing._

 _Kevin: Look, I'm dealing with a lot of issues and I'm dealing with a problem I have with someone who I'm not going to mention. I did what I did to forget about the problems I'm currently dealing with. All I wanted to do was tell you that I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want me to contact you or see me in school but I do owe you an explanation._

 _Edd: As noble as that is, I don't think I could ever forgive you. You took something that can ever be given back no matter what you do. You took away my innocence and my virginity by force. I can never trust you again and I thought I could consider you my friend but I guess I was wrong about that._

 _Kevin: I know I took away your innocence and your virginity. I know those two things can never be given back and I know what I did I can never be forgiven. I also know that there's nothing I can do to go back in time to make this all go away._

 _Edd:What's your explanation? Was it a bet? A cruel joke?_

 _Kevin: I don't want to say right now, just know that even though I can't make it up to you, I'll stay out of your life._

 _Edd: Are you that much of coward that you can't even tell me why?_

At that moment, when Kevin saw those words, it had hit him like a freight train. He never thought of himself as a coward since he was out of his damn mind but Edd was right, he was being being a coward by feeding around the bush with him.

 _Kevin: I'm no damn coward._

 _Edd: Then tell me why. I want an answer and I also want to know why you kissed me 3 times before raping me.  
_

 _Kevin: You want to know why you fucking dork? I fucking kissed you because I'm having damn feelings about you and I thought that by getting drunk and raping you that I could get these stupid damn feelings about you out of my head. I was hoping that after, We wouldn't see or talk to each other but I thought I owed you a reason why and I shouldn't even have told you._

 _Edd: You are a liar! If you had feelings for me then you could have told me. That's the most ridiculous lie I ever heard in my life, not even Eddy made lies like that._

 _Kevin: It's the fucking truth! If you don't believe me than fine. Let's just go our own separate ways and not talk to each other._

 _Edd:That's one thing that I am actually willing to do._

 _Kevin: Have a nice life and hope you're happy._

 _Edd: Same to you as well._

With their conversation over, each of them sat their phones down; trying to figure out what had just happened. Did they both agree to really stop talking to each other? What was worse to Kevin was that even after he had told the truth, Edd didn't believe him and called him a liar and a coward. He didn't even know what was going to happen next. He climbed upstairs to his room then collapsed onto his bed. A single tear glided down his cheek. Edd on the other hand, didn't quite know how to feel. If what Kevin said was true, then why couldn't he just say something? Edd started to wonder if Kevin was that embarrassed to love another guy but when you're one of the most popular guys in school, you're expected to date girls - not guys which was obvious Kevin didn't really seem interested in girls. Edd wondered if Kevin was even attracted to him. All Edd knew was that now he would never get the answer to that question.


	7. Chapter 7

The day had turned into night within 6 hours. Edd was still in his room rewinding everything that had happened that afternoon. He had stood up to Kevin and had called him out on all his lies - even if they weren't, it didn't matter, Edd was never going to have to see, hear, or talk to Kevin ever again. Edd felt almost relieved but would feel it even more in the morning. Tomorrow morning will be the new start to his new life. No more will he have to see Kevin. Although there might be a small chance that he would see him since they lived in the same neighborhood but he could be in the comfort of his own home or be out all day and go do what he enjoyed doing without having Kevin in his mind.

Edd also knew that it was going to take time to come to terms and live with the fact that he was raped. He knew it was going to be a long process but if the process was long to get his life back in order than that process was going to be well worth it.

He prepared his lunch for tomorrow as well as gathering up all his homework that he had worked on since he knew he'd miss from today. He placed them neatly in his backpack for the next day then went upstairs to get his clothes, proceeded by taking a shower before finally going to sleep. Edd was excited to say the least. Not only was this a new beginning in his life but he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders; feeling almost free again.

He slept more peacefully than he ever had before. His body was well relaxed more and not tensed. Although his body still had some scars, they would soon heal and Edd knew that he would go on with his life knowing that this would soon be behind him. He thought about seeing a therapist to help understand more and how to keep his mind focused on the future and not the past.

Over at Kevin's house, things were not as happy or peaceful. In his room, laid broken glass from a mirror that was on his wall. He had punched the mirror as evidenced by the blood dripping from his hand onto his floor. Everything and anything he could have gotten his hands on were either knocked over - broken, shattered, or beyond repair and needed to be replaced. His room had been through chaos. If one of his friends had came over while he was enraged, he knew he'd probably taken it out all on them; not caring what they'd do.

He looked out the window towards Edd's house. He sneered knowing that Edd was probably happy feeling safe or some stupid shit like that. That had gotten Kevin even more pissed off and soon, he was able to feel a breeze hit his face; almost as if it was trying to calm him down. His window had been shattered. Cracks from the whole where is fist was just moments ago were going in all directions. Luckily for Kevin, it was quiet still and no one had looked to see what had happened. He breathed hard as if he had just finished running a marathon, he moved his hair back; getting blood on his face and hair in the process. Kevin knew that he needed to calm down before he did another stupid thing he'd regret.

It was soon the next morning when Edd had woken up from his sleep. He was well rested and when he looked his mirror, he found that he looked a lot better than he did the previous day. Looking at his clock, he was that it was nearly 7 a.m. the school didn't start classes until 8 a.m. so he knew that it would be just the admininstration preparing their classes and the other staff working on what they needed to.

Edd soon got ready then headed out the door. He noticed that the day was warm, bright, with a little breeze which was nice because it was calming to him. As he continued to walk, he glanced towards Kevin's house and noticed that Kevin's bedroom window was broken. Although he didn't know what happened, he knew that it wasn't really his problem so he had continued walking. Edd assumed that by 7:25 he would be arriving and it would give him enough time to talk. As he looked at his watched, he found that he was 5 minutes early. He opened the doors to the school and walked up to the administration office. He signed in before waiting to be seen. He was actually a little more nervous than he thought he would be but also excited.

10 minutes had passed before one of the ladies had called him into her office to talk about his schedule. Her office had many degrees from working with little kids to teens. Edd looked around before taking a seat in a chair in front of her desk. The nameplate read 'Mrs. Roe'. She looked nice and friendly from what he had heard about her, she seemed to care a lot about kids since she is a mother herself having 3 children. She looked over some papers before getting to talk to Edd. He didn't mind at all seeing how this gave him time to look around with his eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So Eddward, I see you want to change all your classes to the more advance classes is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am it is." Edd replied.

"Why do you want to change all your classes?" She asked; looking straight into his eyes.

"Well, I found that the classes I'm currently in aren't challenging enough for me and I think I would be better suited in the advanced classes were I'm more challenged." Edd replied to her.

"Well, if that's the case then I'm sure we can find the right classes for you. What you need to do is inform all your teachers so they can stop grading you for now. This shouldn't take more than a day so tomorrow, come back the same time and I'll give you your new schedule." She told him.

"Thank you, I'll inform all my teachers." Edd said in a happy tone.

"You're welcome. And the only thing that should remain the same as before would be your lunch. Also, you do get out early like the rest of the advanced students." She informed him.

Edd nodded and headed out as he shut the door behind him. It would only take till tomorrow to put him in advance classes. He felt kind of bad for lying but knew it wasn't a total lie - he really did feel like he wasn't being challenged. He started to walk to his classes and informed them of him being switched to the advanced classes. All of his teachers told him goodbye along with telling him that he was a great student to have. Edd smiled as he talked to each one before leaving to the next. The administration gave him an absense of leave since his classes were being figured out. They had excused him for being absent on the day of the rape and as it turned out, it didn't affect his attendance because it was 'Teacher Appreciation Day' and everyone was off from school.

This had relieved Edd, because he didn't want anyone worrying about him or check up on him. Edd took this time, to walk around and feel the freedom he had once felt as he started to all the things he enjoyed doing again. It was peaceful to Edd, he didn't have to worry about Kevin or even seeing him now. All he had to worry about was his new path in his life.

Kevin was on the other side of town, he had been out all last night trying to calm down which he had. He was in a motel room with some girl from school that he couldn't remember her name. Angel? Brittney? Lacie? He didn't know nor did he give a fuck. He just used her to try and fuck away all his anger. He sat on the edge of the bed as the girl started to get dressed and leave. Kevin didn't bother listening to anything she had told him and couldn't remember even if he tried.

He continued to sit there as he heard the door shut behind him. The only thing that in the room with him was silence. The faint sound of the traffic down below was heard next to the sounds of foot steps that went back and forth. He looked out the window wondering what he was now going to do.

 _Fuck it._

He left the motel room few minutes after the girl did. He looked like a complete mess. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was going every which way but what was really noticable was the alcohol on his breath along with his eyes. He looked like complete shit and looked like he didn't sleep for a week. Kevin began to walk outside; only to remember that he didn't even bring his bike he just walked over here. Kevin started to walk back home with a huge headache. He couldn't even remember what had happened last night.

All he remembered was that he was walking past the movie theater when he saw this girl from school. She told him her name but Kevin didn't really care about her name but he did remember asking her if she wanted to get a room - which she agreed to get one at a near by motel room 2 blocks down. When they finally got there, they started to have sex; which was easy enough because she knew that Kevin was popular at school and she could easily brag about having sex with him to her friends. Kevin on the other hand really didn't care what she'd do because all she was, was a easy lay for him. There was few times where he had gotten rough with her but she claimed she didn't mind.

After what seemed hours of trying to walk without having to hold onto anything without losing his balance, he had made it home. He opened the door and slept after she closed it. His body had landed on what felt like the couch as his body stretched out on something more comfortable then a queen size bed that felt stiffer than his floor but good enough to have sex on.

Kevin slept for hours until his headache was gone or until he was ready to get up and pull himself together. When he finally did get up, he saw that it was 4:47 p.m. and quickly realized that he was going to be late for football practice. Practice started at 5 p.m. Kevin couldn't afford to miss practice or be benched - not while talent scouts would be there looking for recruits. This was his shot. His shot to finally be offered a football scholarship. Nothing was going to stand in his way - not having a headache or being almost late. He grabbed what he needed then started up his bike to get to the football field. Knowing his luck, he would be a little late but not late enough for the coach to yell at him or bench him, the coach couldn't afford it today. Kevin smirked knowing that.

When Kevin got there, he noticed all the talent scouts walking around the field looking at each football players skills. He hoped that with him being the quarterback that they would notice him even more. Today though, they would be running some practice plays before tomorrow games with the talent scouts watching. He didn't care about the other players - that first scholarship offering would be his.


	8. Second Update!

**Hey, so I'm doing this second update because some people are confused as to why I did add this or that scene and which way this story is going to be going. It's not going to be your typical KevEdd story and I will be adding dark scenes in the next few chapters. I also might change the rating from T to M. Be assured that everything will be explained as the story continues because I want to bring some other elements to the story. Speaking of stories and chapters, this might be the first story that I do more than 20 chapters because I want everything to be explained so it will take some time to be finished so please be patient. As I mentioned, there will be dark scenes and some violence so please be warned and you are free to skip to the next chapter if it'll make you more comfortable.  
**

 **I also want to say that if you did a review, that I read it and I'm glad that it was able to help one person and while they're questions that are left to still be answered, I want to say that it'll all be explained but I want to make it clear also that Kevin and Edd are in their teen years so they're going to do what they think is the right decision (whether it's right or wrong).**

 **I will be mentioning other characters more as well throughout the story but they won't appear in the story itself just some few flashbacks. I don't want to give too much away right now so keep a look out for the next chapter and be patient.**


	9. Chapter 9

His alarm went off. When he looked at the time, it was 7:30 a.m. Lazily, he stretched and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom to shower and to do what he needed to do. As he made his way into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He saw a note on the refrigerator but only glanced at it; thinking that it was not important as the other thousand notes that he'd seen in that spot. For him though, curiosity took the better of him and he read it.

 _Kevin,_

 _Went shopping with friends, I made you some lunch in case you get hungry later._

 _I'll see you at 5:30 p.m._

 _Love, Angel_

Kevin rolled his eyes before crumpling up the note. Normally he wouldn't mind not crumpling it up but every other damn week it was always the same - shopping. He never could figure out why she needed to shop so damn much. For food, he could understand but for more clothes, makeup, shoes, and new hair styling products that claimed they were the 'best' - and never were was more frustrating to him than getting benched. If she wasn't happy, he would always hear her crying or complaining over what she had purchased for not 'working properly' and then return it within hours of buying the damn thing.

He shook his head before eating his breakfast before heading out the door. It had been a year since he had gotten his scholarship to play college football. Kevin was now 18 years old and had been living in his girlfriend's apartment few months after. The whole story of how they met wasn't lovey dovey for the most part. It was mostly just meeting going on few dates then moving in together. To Kevin, it was more like roommates than an actual intimate relationship but they did have moments of intimacy.

When he finished, he went to get his helmet along with his bike, turned it on, and drove off. It was another day of practice before going to the college tour. How he made it through high school he didn't know. All he knew was that after few threats of being expelled and a chance to lose his scholarship, he got his ass back in line then started to do his work. It all paid off when he passed all his classes and found out that he wouldn't be losing his scholarship. After few months it was then he met Angel, who went to a different high school and was a cheerleader who started back in junior high. He asked her out then here they were now..it was now a relationship that was becoming little bit unbearable to him.

It was bearable in the sense that they rarely had any fights and got along really well - except for the occasional disagreement about her shopping habits when it came to clothes, shoes, makeup ect. other than that, it was okay but a little bit boring here and there. Not only that but Kevin had some feeling that Angel was seeing another guy but never had any proof of it but there had been some hints. He could've easily walked out if it was true since he could get a place of his own, until he had proof he would remain with Angel.

As he was reaching the football field, he saw a familiar walking on his left side on a side walk. When he took a few seconds to look, he recognized that face to be Edd's. Kevin was shocked to even see that Edd was still living here. He looked to be talking to a friend as they walked into a book store.

 _Figures of all places...a damn bookstore_

Kevin continued on his way then made it to practice. He looked at his watch seeing that he was only few minutes late but not too much. He put on his uniform then ran out onto the field to meet his teammates and coach who were just beginning to go over a play that was still new and needed few adjustments. As Kevin arrived, the coach focused his attention on Kevin getting the ball as soon as some of the players were at the half yard line then they would run the ball. What would happen next was that they were going to confuse the opposing team by switching the ball back and forth to other players. Kevin knew that this play was only going to work 50% because they had almost been beaten by the other team before while using this play.

They started practice and did try the play as well as few others - with some advice from Kevin. Even though the coach was hard headed, he decided to eventually go with Kevin's advice. Soon they were practicing for hours; continuing to get the plays right the first time. For once, the coach didn't yell at them for doing a bad job - he was actually relaxed for once.

Once practice was over, he headed home hoping to take a shower and relax. He hurt his arm and leg some but not enough damage to keep him out of the game. All he needed to do was put some heat on it then rest it even though the pain was killing him when he rode his motorcycle home. He just hoped that Angel wasn't there wanting him to take her out somewhere.

Kevin had reached a stoplight a block down when he noticed the 2 people walking in the crosswalk. It was once again Edd and one of his friends that he never recognized before. Although Edd didn't notice him; it took Kevin few minutes to realize where he was at. It was only a car behind him honked his horn that continued on home. Kevin had a lot of thoughts running through his mind, the only choice was to move on in his life.

Edd had looked back behind him just enough to notice a motorcycle that was familiar to him. He looked back for few minutes before his friend got his attention again; going back to the conversation they were having before. Edd, who was trying to listen to his friend couldn't help but get knots in his stomach, after all it had only been a year and while he was getting counseling, it didn't seem to help much at all, especially since he had told nobody expect the counselor about it then decided to quit seeing the counselor after one week; fearing that he would say too much than what was needed. He had only had 3 sessions with his former counselor until he decided that it was best not to continue, after all, he was smart so he managed to focus on other things in life.


	10. Chapter 10

Days had passed when Edd saw Kevin again for the first time in a year. After that day, flashbacks of what had happened came back to him. It was bad enough that after they had stopped talking to each other, he would have anxiety; constantly looking over his shoulder and flinching when one of his friends would pat him on the back even putting their hand on his shoulder was enough to make him flinch and step away from them. Edd knew it wasn't their fault, he didn't fault them for getting upset when he would refuse to go hang out with them whenever he was invited. His friends would give up after so many rejections that when Edd finally accepted an invitation to hangout, they were shocked when he had been waiting for them at the park.

Now Edd was back again with flashbacks of Kevin and that day. He'd never told anyone before and was afraid to even say anything to anyone about it before the counselor. Although it was hard, Edd had managed to live with it for awhile; remembering old times back when everyone - even Kevin were all kids and helping Eddy pull scams to no avail or listening to Ed about one of his tv shows or Ed showing him one of his new comic books that he had just gotten.

He hated this feeling again, the feeling that someone was going follow him and make sexual advances toward him. He also hated the feeling he got when he was feeling anxious and almost couldn't breathe. He shut his eyes then held his head tight. He tried to forget about seeing Kevin few days ago and forget what had happen between them.

 _Why can't I just be happy for once? Why can't I just forget?_

That question rang over and over inside his head. He thought about it so much that he started to get a headache. Edd went downstairs to take some medicine for it and to get a glass of water. He didn't know why he was so worried for, it was only that one day he saw Kevin by coincidence - purely that, nothing more nothing less. He took two more sips of his glass of water than headed up to the bathroom for a shower.

While he was getting undressed, he turned on the shower before hopping in. Edd started to feel more relaxed than few minutes before. He leaned his back up against the shower wall and closed his eyes for few minutes; letting the water run down his body to relax him even more.

When Edd continued to stand there, he felt something stoke his arm up and down gently. Opening his eyes, he saw Kevin who was now wrapping his arms in a snake like way around his small waist. Edd tried to escape out of the shower but Kevin wouldn't allow it. He held Edd in a position that Edd couldn't move from. He tried to yell and push Kevin off of him but the shower was still on and loud that no one could here him.

"What's the matter? Don't want to see or play with me anymore?" Kevin whispered into Edd's ear.

"Let me go and get out of my house!" Edd shouted at him.

"Isn't that a bit rude? Where are your manners?" Kevin asked before biting down on Edd's shoulder.

Edd made a wincing motion before trying to grab something - anything to get Kevin away from him. He manged to get his hand on a scrub brush. He tried to swing it at Kevin who still held onto him tight but the brush fell as Kevin took it from him and threw it over the shower door.

"It's not nice to try and hit your lover." Kevin told him; forcefully pinning him against the shower wall.

"Y-you're not my lover and you never will be!" Edd yelled in Kevin's face.

Kevin laughed while grabbing Edd's chin before putting his tongue down Edd's throat. Edd tried to push him off of him but Kevin held him down tight that his wrists felt like they had weights on them. It was impossible to get away. Edd started to have tears running down his eyes. Before long, Kevin noticed this and had stopped kissing him.

"What's the matter baby don't you miss feeling my lips on yours?" Kevin asked mockling.

Edd who was now free to talk hit Kevin in the head before making his way out of the shower in a panic. He put something in the shower handle door before going to find a phone. He heard what sounded like something was cracking coming from upstairs. He hid in a downstairs closet; carefully shutting the door to call 911. Edd heard the dial tone sound over and over before a voice came onto the other line.

"Hello, 911 what's your emercency?" The man asked.

"Yes, there's somebody in my house who came into my home and sexually assaulted me." Edd told the operator.

"Okay, is the man still in your home?" He asked Edd.

"He's in my bathroom shower with the bathroom door locked." Edd replied.

"Okay, now what's your address so we can get police over to your house?" The man asked Edd.

Before Edd could answer, the closet door he was in had been busted open. Kevin took the phone from Edd's hand who was still shocked in fear then broke it by throwing it against the wall behind him.

"You little bastard. You think you can just hide from me and call the cops without finishing our game?" Kevin asked in a stotic tone.

"Get away from me!" Edd yelled as he threw an unknow object at Kevin. Edd tried to make a run for it outside but Kevin had grabbed him by his arm. He then proceeded to carry Edd up to his own room.

"You know babe, you really piss me the fuck off, you know that? So it looks like I'm just going to have to tie you down so you won't run away." Kevin told Edd.

Edd tried to kick Kevin and squirm his way out again but this time, Kevin caught him and had forcifully bound his wrists together with thick rope. He then opened Edd's legs which were already bruised and aching up then got inbetween them. Kevin started to place his tongue down Edd's throat once more before taking it out and smirking.

"Just relax, you know you're enjoying it, I can tell by your aroused dick." Kevin whispered in his ear.

Edd was about to say something when Kevin went back to claiming his mouth as his own. Edd still tried to kick Kevin off or into something but his legs were too worn out and didn't have enough strength to do anything. Kevin smirked into the kiss then grabbed Edd's member; squeezing it while moving his hand up and down. Edd couldn't help but give a slight moan - he didn't to but his body told different.

"See baby, you like it. Look, you're even cumming right now. Kevin told him in a low tone. By this time, Edd was too worn out, his body had once again been violated. He remained like that for what seemed like hours while Kevin watched him; lifeless on his own bed. Kevin's was drawing near when suddenly -

Edd had woken up from his eyes being closed. He was in a state of fear because of what his mind and brain had done. He foundsimself still in the shower with the water still running. No one was in the shower or bathroom with him. Edd didn't hear any voice inside his house either. He breathed a sigh of relief but now felt even more fear. He turned off the shower after rinsing off his body that he had looked over to see if there was any real bruises - none were found.

He got dressed and laid on his bed; curling up into a fetal position looking up at his clock, it had read 5:38 p.m. Edd's body shook then he had closed his eyes; trying to find some peace.

Kevin on the other hand, was not at peace. He wasn't happy at all in his relationship with Angel - in fact, she was now acting different towards him and staying out later than she had usually done. When he went to go find her, he found his girlfriend kissing another guy - who he had known from high school and was a former friend of his. Kevin who hadn't said anything held it in as he packed up what he had in Angel's apartment and left before Angel had came into the apartment. As Kevin went back in, Angel along with the former friend were in there, confused as to what was going on.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Angel asked him trying to keep Kevin from leaving.

"It's simple really, I'm leaving you." Kevin told her almost emotionless.

"What, why are you leaving me?" She asked confused and hurt by his words.

"Well, for one thing, you kissed a former best friend of mine another reason is that I knew you were cheating on me, just never had the proof until you gave me it the proof that I was right." Kevin replied; continuing to get his stuff.

"W-what?!, w- we didn't kiss!" Angel said to Kevin.

"You're lying Angel, I saw you." Kevin said.

"Look man, it was just a kiss and a mistake, it won't happen again." The former friend said; speaking up.

"You know what dude, save it because you can have her." Kevin nonchalantly told him.

He placed the 2 suit cases into the trunk of his car that he had gotten after he got tired of his motorcycle and took off, leaving Angel and the friend behind. He didn't know where he was going to go and he also knew where he didn't want to be so he had rented a motel room for the night since he had a little extra money from sponsors who were now sponsoring him as long as he continued to play football under their sponsorship.

Kevin laid back and went to sleep, wondering what he was going to do next since he knew he didn't have a plan but also knew he could figure it out tomorrow morning. He slowly closed his eyes and slept - trying not to think about anything for the next 8 hours.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since Kevin was now staying in a motel room. He found it hard to manage paying each day for the room and going to school then going to work. It seemed to Kevin that his life became all about going to school and work just to be able to afford the stuff he needed. He knew he had to get his own place soon because the motel manager wasn't exactly getting frustrated but also wasn't happy at the fact Kevin hadn't found a place yet - although he did understand the circumstances and Kevin knew that his welcome was wearing out fast.

At first Kevin tried out being a waiter but that had only lasted few days after he had gotten fired for getting into a physical altercation with another waiter. He then tried working at a store but that too didn't work out. After he had gotten fired more than 5 times, the motel manager offered him a job at the motel he was staying at - Kevin had accepted and thanked him.

The job itself was easy, all he had to do was give a room and the key to the customer. He would also have to clean the lobby floor and counters as well as help the cleaning ladies by moving the furniture so they could vacuum - in exchange, the motel room that Kevin was still staying at would be his own room until he found an apartment. Kevin was allowed to alter the motel room in any way he liked as long as it didn't cause extensive damage or bother anyone staying in the rooms next to him. For the first few days, the jobs he was assigned was hard but after a week, he got used to it and it became more and more easier. Kevin managed to get his job done early most of the time and was allowed to take the rest of the day off.

He thanked the manager then headed out of the office; going to get himself some lunch and look at an apartment for himself. Kevin knew he didn't want to end up living at the motel for long but knew he wouldn't mind continuing to work there.

He drove few miles down the road to a diner he'd never been inside before. He decided to give it a shot since he was hungry not to mention that he didn't feel like driving all over just to find another place to eat at. Kevin parked the car then went inside. The diner wasn't bad from the inside but the inside needed some repairs. The stool he chose to sit at was loose, he shifted to get some balance and had found it uncomfortable. He dealt with it and ordered some food - a hamburger, fries, and a shake. Kevin waited 20 minutes and in that time, Kevin noticed how much his life had changed - some for the better and some for the worst. It was good because he was finally on his own and could do whatever he wanted despite having responsibilities but it was also for the worst when he came to realize that not every little problem was going to go away the next day and all was forgotten.

His food came and he ate it then left; leaving a tip before getting in his car and driving off. Kevin didn't really know where he was going or when he would be back, all Kevin wanted to do was clear his head from everything. He was lucky he had the rest of the day and the next day toobecause he had to get his mind cleared up. Kevin didn't want to admit it but he did kind of miss talking to Edd and there was always that one question that popped into his mind when he thought about what he had done 1 year ago.

 _How come Edd never called the cops on him?_

Kevin had always wondered that since that day and the days after. Kevin remembered always waiting to get a knock at the door and it would be the cops. The cops would come in and take him in for questioning then once they found he did rape Edd, he would spend few years behind bars give or take 5-10 years. No such thing happened and in all honesty, that did bother Kevin. Everyday he waited for something to happen but all that did happen was a stupid damn text conversation and waiting outside his door traumatizing Edd - probably causing him to have a heart attack.

Ever since Kevin had seen Edd on that day, it brought back everything. The rape, Edd begging him to stop, being drunk and the stupid dreams he'd been having. He of course hadn't told anyone about his dreams because what the fuck do you say to your friend when you tell him:

 _"Hey guess what? I have wet dreams about another guy!"_

Of course not. What sane guy tells his friends that they'd been sexually fantasizing about another guy and expect them to be like:

 _"Oh okay, well that's normal dude. Good luck!"_

His friends would think it's weird and the other fact is that people at school treat you somewhat differently and once it's out, it out - no hiding it or even saying it as a damn joke. People treat others differently once they've been outed. Kevin did not want that for himself or Edd. He didn't even know why he was thinking about Edd in the first place.

 _Wait! Why am I even thinking about that damn dork for?_

 _What kind of sane person thinks about his victim who he rapes just a year ago?_

No one unless you're a complete psychopath. A psychopath?

Kevin wondered if he ever thought about seeing himself in that light. Could he even see himself like that? Would anyone actually look at him then think he was one? He continued to have different thoughts about it and before long, his head started to get a headache thinking about it. He took some pain killers out of his glove compartment then tried to stop somewhere for a drink.

He kept thinking about those questions over and over but blocked them out. In fact, he blocked out a lot of memories that he used to have over the years so his friends would ask him what was wrong all the damn time. He remembered the day when Nazz, Rolf, and Ed along with Sarah were going to be going to different schools that would separate each other. Where they each had gone he didn't know. After that, Eddy had moved away because he had gotten into so much trouble - his parents eventually settling on sending Eddy to some sort of strict high school. Last he heard that Eddy was doing good and got married.

All in all, everyone all left the Cul - De - Sac and all that was left was him and Edd. Edd himself got emotional when he found that his friends who he'd known since they were little and the friends he had finally came to be friends with moved away - despite being happy; wishing them luck on their new adventures. Ed had given Edd a tight hug nearly turning him blue while Edd gave him somewhat of a hug - Edd knew that Edd rarely liked to be touched, Edd had come to accept that of him.

Those times were the hardest - seeing everyone leave. He and Edd never really spoke to each other either that much after. Few 'hellos' here and there but it wasn't till high school when they really started to talk to each other more often.

Kevin didn't know why he was thinking about all those memories. It annoyed the shit out of him whenever he started to get emotional like that - luckily no one was around to even see him get emotional, even if they did, he'd hide it saying there was something in his eye like dust or a hair.

Kevin just wanted things to be fixed or go back into the past to prevent everyone from leaving, then maybe none of this would happen but who the fuck was he kidding? He couldn't just blame all his problems on someone else, he only had himself to blame. He looked just in time to see that he was nearly going out of Peach Creek. He stopped his car then made a U - turn. He had sped off back the way he had come. He was going to get answers.

Kevin wanted explanations to everything from why he wasn't arrested to why Edd didn't even tell anyone. He went back to the city then tried to go to every place where he thought Edd would be at. He checked the bookstore, computer store, restaurants, park, hell even the Cul - De- Sac. He looked everywhere for Edd. Kevin parked his car in his old drive way. and took out his stuff.

Here he was, back at the place where so many memories had come back that made his life hell. He went inside hoping would notice him as he quicky made his way in and locked the door. Kevin went upstairs to his room. Surprisingly, it was still the same in some ways. His bed along with his blanket and pillow right where he had left them including his other furniture. He placed his clothes that were left in his car in the closet before finding something - anything to be put over the window. He didn't want Edd to see him nor did he want anyone to come over.

He headed back downstairs to put the car in the garage - which he successfully did unnoticed. When he had heard voices, he quickly locked up the garage door and peered out the window. From what he could tell, it looked like Edd and 2 friends walking to Edd's house. Kevin watched as they talked for what seemed 10 minutes before they had left. Kevin saw Edd's face and saw that Edd looked happy like he had no worries at all on his mind.

 _What am I doing here? I can't just show up again and traumatize him all over. Shit! now what am I going to do?_

Just then, Kevin heard is phone ring, he looked to see it was the motel manager. He answered then talked to him for few short minutes before looking back out the window. Kevin had asked to be placed on the night shift instead of working in the day time; citing that they could really use someone during the night in case something went wrong. The manager agreed and before they hung up, Kevin said he he'd pick up the rest of his stuff when he worked the night shift.

Kevin hung up before looking around his house. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. He started to pace back and forth trying to figure everything out and trying to hide that he was now back living across the street. Kevin went upstairs and covered up the window he had forgotten to do. He found a piece of fabric in his room. Kevin then placed it over the window and to his relief it fit perfectly over his window; tacking it up.

Meanwhile, Edd was in his house getting ready to watch tv. He normally didn't watch tv but he was in the mood too. He looked out the window just in time to see a figure where Kevin's room was. He looked again and saw nothing. He wondered why something was over the window but figured it had already been there before Kevin had moved and it had just fallen off; covering the window.

Edd, who looked like he was at peace, was dealing with his nightmare still. He could barely look across the street before being reminded of his dream of Kevin raping him in the shower. In truth, Edd never wanted to see Kevin or even here his voice. He also was happy that Kevin had moved giving him somewhat of a peace of mind. Edd tried to relax his mind but flashbacks started to come back little at a time.

Flashbacks of Kevin wrapping his arm in a snake like way around his waist before kissing him. How Kevin tied him up in his own bed saying that he was Kevin's. Edd started to panic a little as his heart started to beat faster and faster. Edd laid down on the couch before closing the curtains so no one could look into his house. He watched tv until he had fallen asleep but woke up after realizing it; not wanting another repeat of his nightmare.

Edd slowly got more comfortable before falling asleep again only this time however, he dreampt about when he, Ed, and Eddy were all kids pulling off another ridiculous scam to get money for jawbreakers.

 ***Dream/Nightmare***

 **It was a saturday morning. Eddy who was already up had been dreaming of the prefect scam to get money for jawbreakers. Eddy had gotten his usual jar that marked 25¢. Edd was working the invention, a balloon ride while Ed tried to help but had gotten in the way almost ruining the balloon ride. After 20 minutes, the ride was done and Eddy took to the megaphone to announce the balloon ride.**

 **"Step right up and get to see the town from an hot air balloon!" Eddy said through the megaphone.**

 **Sarah and Jimmy had stepped up first to see the hot air balloon ride. They were more than cautious but stepped inside the hot air balloon.**

 **"Hey, hey, hey. You don't go till I get 25¢ each from the both of you." Eddy told them as the jar was held between them.**

 **"Fine. Jimmy, give this moron 50¢ so we can go." Sarah had ordered.**

 **Jimmy had did what he was ordered to do. Eddy saw 2 quarters being dropped into his jar and grew a big smile on his face. As soon as Jimmy did, they were let up into the air with Edd working the hot air balloon. Ed and Eddy were on the ground trying to attract more customers so they could get more quarters for jawbreakers.**

 **One by one each of them had their turn on the hot air balloon. Eddy's jar was almost filled with quarters when Rolf and Johnny 2x4 were let off. Just then they had heard a familiar voice coming towards them. It was Kevin on his bike wondering what was going on.**

 **Nazz had greeted Kevin; telling him about how she went up into the hot air balloon then begging him to go with her. Kevin had rolled his eyes while he approached Eddy.**

 **"Is this thing even safe dork?" Kevin asked in his usual tone.**

 **"Safe as baby's cradle double chin." Eddy replied.**

 **Kevin rolled his eyes again before getting onto the air balloon - only Nazz had tripped over a piece of rope sending the hot air balloom off the intended course. As Kevin gained his balance, he looked at Edd who was trying to navigate their course.**

 **"What are you going to do dork?" Kevin asked angrily.**

 **"I'm trying to gain control of his hot air balloon!" Edd replied back.**

 **Kevin knew that the only way they could get back on their course is if he helped. He helped Edd navigate until they had landed safely back few feet away from the stand for the ride.**

 **The balloon itself had landed on top of them when it fell over and as soon as Edd opened his eyes, a teenaged Kevin was on top of him groping his member before unzipping his pants. Kevin ripped off Edd's shirt as Edd noticed that everything around them was pure black. Edd tried to get away but was flipped onto his stomach.**

 **Kevin reached for Edd's member than stroked it allowing Edd to feel every movement of his hand as it went up. Edd tried to kick Kevin but he was placed tight around Kevin's arm. Kevin again stroked Edd's member in long and short strides making Edd gasp. He smiled as he placed trails of kiss from Edd's neck to his shoulder blades. Edd tried again to escape and succeeded. Just as was starting to run away -**

 ***End Dream/Nightmare***

Edd woke up sweating in fear. His mouth was dry as he got up to get a drink of water. To be on the safe side, he checked everywhere in his house to make sure no one had silently broken in. When Edd was satisfied, he turned off the tv before going to bed. What he didn't know was that while Kevin was in his own room, he had a similar dream turned nightmare. Although Kevin didn't dare move. He looked to make sure that he didn't have anyone in bed with him. Kevin had to talk to Edd about the whole thing but this time not through text but face to face - only he didn't know how without Edd freaking out. Kevin laid back down trying to calm himself, he looked through his phone before realizing he still had Edd's number in his phone. He was hesistant before daring to press the call button. Before he could, he exited it out and set it on the table next to his bed before falling asleep hoping not to have the same dream.

* * *

 **Okay, I deleted the original chapter because it was complete shit after I had looked at it. I redid the chapter to make it better and to go with the story. Note that in the next chapter, Edd and Kevin will finally talk to each other face to face. I don't know how long this story is going to be but it'll most likely be 15 at the most. There will be some drug, violence, and alcohol references.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kevin woke up confused, his body and head hurt like a bitch and he couldn't remember all that had happened. He got up slowly to make sure nothing was broken and thankfully nothing was. All Kevin had was minor cuts and some bruises in different places of his body. He started to walk slowly still holding his head trying to remember how he ended up in the woods. Walking back from where he thought he came from, he saw little drops of dry blood stained on the ground and leaves - some where even on the tree trunks.

He walked back even more when he heard what sound like a groaning sound few feet from his right. Kevin who walked slowly while holding his side from a bruise he took from what he though was a kick, gingerly walked over to who or what was making the groaning sound. Carefully pulling the branches away to have a clear view, he saw Edd in an torn up bloodied and bruised state - worse than his own. His clothes were shredded at the bottom and ripped in some places. His abdomen and shoulders were a dark purple as a result from kicks he had taken too.

Keven slowly walked over to him careful not move or even touch him. He sat close to him against a tree to make sure nothing or no one would come back while he was still trying to remember what had happened. He heard a ringing sound and found that his cell phone could still work but the screen was cracked in the middle; making it hard to tell what time it was or even the date. From what he could make out, it looked like it said 9:18 a.m. and the day said Sunday from what he could tell when he moved it in different directions.

After 20 minutes, Edd had stirred trying to raise himself up but collapsed in the process. The only thing he could do was crawl over onto his back but the pressure had hurt even more. Edd touched his face and realizing that he had a black eye and a bloody yet swollen lip. He tried once again to get up and succeeded; only able to sit up but not yet walk. He looked around and saw Kevin who had his eyes closed holding his side up against a tree. Edd slowly crawled to him but only so that he was few feet away at a safe distance. Kevin heard him and Edd had seen Kevin's light green eyes staring at him.

He gulped not knowing what to say to him so Edd adjusted himself a little bit to keep his body from hurting anymore than it already was. Kevin watched Edd who he knew was nervous but knew they were both in no condition not to get help from one another.

"How did we get here?" Edd barely audible asked.

"We got attacked at the party, I remembered it when I started to sleep waiting for you to wake up." Kevin replied.

"Why did we get attacked and by who?" Edd ask him; adjusting himself after his side strained.

"You and I got attacked after I stopped 2 guys from raping you. They planned to rape you after we bumped into each other and our lips touched slightly, they saw and decided that we were both gay so they attacked us. You should have never been at that party dork. The person who threw the house party James D'Franco is known to hate gays and lesbians." Kevin said to him.

"I'm not gay!" Edd yelled at him.

"Well..that's going to be hard to convince people that you're not now." Kevin retorted.

"What about you? You're the one that said you loved me." Edd threw back at Kevin.

"I know I did, I know my sexuality after I realized that I was never attracted to any girls and I didn't really love my last girlfriend as much as I thought I did. I guess it was good that she cheated on me." Kevin told Edd.

"If you knew, how come you never had any problems till now?" Edd asked.

"Haha, I guess I'm that good at hiding it." Kevin said.

"But you dated a lot of girls for months and some even almost 2 years." Edd said to him.

"Doesn't exactly mean I loved them. I was just denying what my sexuality really was. I was even attracted to you and I fell in love with you but we both know how that turned out." He said.

Edd had looked down at his bruised and bloodied body. He never thought about himself being gay but more than that, he had found out that Kevin, the most popular guy in the school, was not only gay and had admitted it, but had actually had told him the truth about loving him. He felt somewhat embarrassed but was thankful that Kevin was at the party also. Come to think of it, Edd didn't remember how he even got invited in the first place but he remembered all what happened at the party and he was sure that Kevin could recall the same events as well.

 ***Party Flashback***

 **He walked up to the large house that stood in front of him. It was crowded on the way inside and the music was loud with lights flashing every which way. Edd saw people with cups talking and some were taking multiple shots. It wasn't Edd's typical place to be, he'd much rather be at home studying or doing something that enjoyed. All in all, he just wasn't the party goer type of person. Edd had only relaxed when he saw few of his friends there talking on a nearby couch. When they saw him, they were shocked but also greeted by them.**

 **"Hey Edd, you made it!" A girl who Edd knew as Nikki said but wasn't heard over the others and the music.**

 **"Yea, I did." Edd barely said to her over the people talking.**

 **"I thought you weren't the party type of person?" Another guy said who Edd had also known as John.**

 **"I'm not but here I am I guess." Edd told them.**

 **"So how did you get invited?" Nicky asked as Edd could finally hear her when the song died down.**

 **" I wasn't really invited, I just came in." Edd replied.**

 **" Oh wow Edd, you're a rebel aren't ya?" John asked in a teasing way.**

 **Edd smiled a little before they had decided to go to another room to talk more without the music and others to over power their conversation. They went upstairs to an unused guest room - which Edd didn't feel it was right to just use it without permission but Nicky pulled him in anyways. He chose an arm chair that was comfortable while John sat on another chair backwards and Nikki laid on the bed.**

 **They had started talking about different things with school and family but somehow the conversation had turned to sex. Edd didn't really know how it turned into a conversation about sex but he was questioned by the both of them if he had ever had sex before. He was usually sensitive around that subject since he never told any of his friends that he was raped a year ago by Kevin - who they had also known and met before.**

 **After 10 minutes of questioning and talking about their own experiences, Edd had excused himself from the room and walked out of the house to get some fresh air. The air in the house seemed like it was suffocating Edd even though he'd only been in there for less than 30 minutes. He regained control of himself and was about to walk in when he had seen Kevin drinking with his friends near by. Edd really didn't want to be noticed by him so he tried to walk quickly back inside.**

 **Just as Edd had turned his head to walk in, Kevin who was walking to get another drink had put his lips slightly unto Edd's; giving what looked like to others an affectionate kiss. Both Kevin and Edd froze where they stood for few seconds before realizing what had happened. It didn't take long for few people to notice as well as James D' Franco who was sitting on one of the couches and had witnessed the kiss. He called over two of his friends, after couple of minutes, they went away upstairs.**

 **James started to talk to Kevin before telling Edd which room he could go upstairs and relax before rejoining the party. When Edd had gotten to the room, he was attacked by James's 2 friends. After be violently assaulted, Edd had heard a zipper go down and frantically tried to escape. He tried to get away but the other of the 2 held him down and there was no way of Edd trying to escape. He tried screaming for help but the loud music had blocked his cries for help. Even his 2 friends John and Nikki ended up going back downstairs to the party after waiting for awhile for Edd to return so they had returned downstairs while he was outside.**

 **While Kevin was talking to James, he grew more worried about Edd - even though that there was really no reason to so he thought. It wasn't until when James mentioned to him about how he hated gays and what he usually did to them did Kevin race through the endless sea of people upstairs to hurry to try the room that Edd was in. When he found it, it was locked so he tried to kick and break open the door with his foot and shoulder. When the door managed to get loose enough for Kevin to rush through, he did and in the process knocking over one of D'Franco's friends who had his dick out teasing Edd from behind with it before putting it in Edd while the other of the 2 held him down. Kevin had kicked the other before shoving him onto the floor punching his face. It would soon be clear that Kevin would be outnumbered when one kick by James had knocked him out and another to Edd who had tried to help. The rest was all hazy when it turned black.**

 ***End Party Flashback***

Edd continued to look down before crying. Kevin cocked an eyebrow wondering why he was crying but knew why few seconds later. Kevin didn't know what to say or do so he let Edd cry. He thought that just being there few feet away would help since Edd wasn't by himself. Edd cried for 20 minutes before looking up at Kevin who had looked the other way to give Edd some sort of privacy.

Edd stopped crying after looking at Kevin. He noticed Kevin didn't cry - not even once. Edd guessed that Kevin had been through so much that it wouldn't have done anything for him.

"I didn't call the cops on you." Edd said softly.

"Hmm? I know you didn't. That's stupid for you not to." Kevin said to him.

"I didn't want to." Edd replied to him.

"Why? Don't you know you let me get away with rape?" Kevin asked.

"I know but with you being popular and school, no one would believe me if I said you raped me. They would've thought I was lying to get attention and to get money from you or something." Edd explained to him.

"I'm going to tell you something, I don't give one fuck about about my popularity, I never have and I never will." Kevin said in an uncaring tone.

"People at school do." Edd said to him.

"Doesn't matter." Kevin told him.

After few moments of silence Kevin readjusted himself before talking again, the bruises were taking a toll on him and he needed to get checked out by doctors, Edd needed to as well.

"I need you to do something, I need you to go to the cops and tell them I raped you." Kevin said.

"But what about the other people who assaulted us?" Edd asked.

"Put it in the police report. It'll be classified as a hate crime." Kevin said to looking straight at Edd.

"Kevin, do you think we would've been together if none of this happened?" Edd asked curiously.

"I would have probably asked you when I was ready and if you weren't dating." Kevin said.

"But?" Edd asked.

"But now, I don't see it happening. I can't be with you and I don't think I could ever be with you." Kevin said.

" What if we just forget about everything?" Edd asked.

"No, you can't be with your rapist. They'll think I talked you into it and besides that's called Stockholm Syndrome." Kevin said to him.

Kevin knew that wasn't the answer Edd wanted to here but in his heart, Edd knew it was true. Edd knew that no matter what he did or say, Kevin would never be with him nor would they ever be a couple. Now Edd had to go to the cops and tell them that Kevin had raped him a year ago, it had made him nervous but Kevin would just tell to do it if he backed out of it.

"Come on, we need to go to the hospital and get checked out to make sure nothing's broken. After we stay few days or weeks in the hospital, you're calling the cops and telling them I raped you. We both need closure from this and it's taking a toll on both of us, you and I both know it." Kevin told Edd.

All Edd could do was nod his head as they both got up and walked over to each other to help each other keep balance while they walked. Edd could only think about what would happen after he'd call the cops and tell them about the rape. Everyone would hate him for it and not want to talk to him. He hoped that Kevin would tell them not to hold any type of grudges against him and tell them that he did in fact rape him but both of them had to wait and see as they headed out of the woods.


	13. Quick Update!

**\- I'm doing this quick update to let you know that the next chapters is going to be a 2 part chapter. The next chapters won't be chapter 14-15 but instead Part 1 and Part 2.**

 **\- I read the reviews, please DO NOT do separate reviews for 1 chapter, it takes up space when you can just put it all in 1.**

 **\- Please note that if you are a 'Guest' and you have some issues with the story while reviewing that I cannot reply to you to clear it up and you might get the point of the story wrong or why I did this or that.**

 **\- ALWAYS read these updates! If you skip these updates, you won't know about the next chapters or what's going to happen in them until this story is over!**


	14. Part 1

They both continued to walk slowly and carefully out of the woods; careful not to injure the other more. Kevin and Edd had to put their arm in the other to have some support while walking. Every few minutes they had to stop and rest when their bodies couldn't take much more of the walking and both knew it was taking more of a toll. Kevin couldn't call for help because even though the screen was cracked, upon trying to use it, discovered that it was more damaged than he realized and virtually was rendered useless. Although Edd had a cellphone, it was dead and had been in the heat where the sun hit for too long.

It had taken them nearly an hour and a half to get to the hospital. When they entered through the front door, their bodies nearly collapsed as they sat in nearby chairs. The cool air relaxed them a bit before Edd noticed a nurse walking towards them with concern on her face. Kevin had noticed as well and tried to raise up but his side had hurt too much.

The next thing Kevin and Edd knew, they were in hospital beds next to each other in a room. Kevin saw a doctor and two nurses outside the door talking about what peered to be a chart. Trying to get a look at whose chart it was, all he could see was an 'E'. Kevin sighed then laid his head to the side; looking out the window. The clouds were slowly moving in front of the sun which made the room a little more comfortable to see in since the light from the sun covered nearly all of the room. He saw Edd moving a little bit from the corner of his eye as Edd still slept peacefully.

Kevin had always wondered what goes on in Edd's head but at the time, he didn't. It wasn't like he wanted to know Edd's deepest secrets, just wanted to know how he thought and how he gets through situations in his mind. He heard the door knob turn and looked straight at the door. Walking inside the room was their doctor and nurse who followed behind him.

"Well, it looks like your ribs are broken and your left shoulder is fractured." The doctor said to Kevin.

" What about him?" Kevin asked, signaling over to Edd.

" He has minor head injuries and a broken ankle. His bruises should clear up in few weeks." He told Kevin.

Kevin was relieved but also knew that it would take some time to heal from his injuries. As he sighed, another doctor walked into the room to talk to the other then both stepped out for a moment. At this time, Edd had woken up to see that Kevin was already awake and doctors were talking in the hallway. The nurse in the room was monitoring their heart beats as she recorded it on a clipboard.

Edd was confused and his head was hurting. The nurse administrated some medication for both him and Kevin then left to help other patients. Edd wanted to talk to Kevin but just as he was going to speak, the doctor had stepped in.

Not long after, the police were called to the hospital after the doctors notice abrasions and anal trauma that hadn't healed correctly due to not receiving any care or failure to not get the right treatment. They had also done tests to make sure Edd wasn't exposed to any diseases that he would need to treatment for. After what seemed like the questioning took hours, the police had talked to the doctor before leaving. Kevin who was placed into a different room to get his ribs checked to see if there was any other possible injuries as well as getting a collar and cuff sling for his shoulder.

He was listening carefully to what the police and doctors were saying. From what it seemed like, Edd was too afraid to name his attacker and wasn't ready to relive any of the events from what happened a year ago - although he did say that he hadn't washed the clothes since, he didn't want to give up where the clothing was. This proved difficult for the police because his attacker was still out there and had not yet been found. The police wanted to him off the streets and be prosecuted but without the clothes and Edd not wanting to reveal who it was, they had little to work with.

Kevin got somewhat irritated that Edd didn't tell the police that he had raped him a year ago. He shook his head and felt like breaking something but knew that he couldn't because he would be injured even more. He tried to relax and breathe calmly, when he heard that Edd didn't give a name. After another 20 minutes, both were clear to leave the hospital but Edd was required to come back for his cast removal. Edd went out of the hospital first; slowly steadying himself on his crutches so that he could move at an even pace. Kevin followed behind him but he still couldn't hold back his anger and irritation towards the person in front of him.

They were just couple of blocks away when Kevin noticed a familiar car coming up ahead. When they got closer, Kevin saw that it was his own car that was sitting there. Kevin tried to walk over to it as fast as he could but the pain from his still healing ribs made him gasp in pain. He had no idea how his car even got here but he was glad it was. Looking, inside, he saw that the keys were on the floor on the driver's side. He immediately started to find anything to unlock the door without breaking the window - of course that was his last resort plus the last thing he needed was people thinking he was breaking into his own car.

Kevin tried to find something that would hook his car keys up but failed into finding something. He was in pain and didn't feel like looking around anymore. After 10 minutes he finally gave up. He lifted his arm up he turned his elbow towards the window and with one full force push, he broke the window setting off the alarm. Edd watched this from only few feet away and was amazed that he could do that with fractured ribs.

Edd wondered if Kevin was going to take him home too but decided to wait on what Kevin would say. He knew that Kevin was pissed off at him. He could feel it since they left the hospital; cold, uncaring, light green eyes staring at him from behind. When Kevin grabbed his keys and turned off the alarm, he wiped off the glass seat and floor and got in. He put the key in the ignition hoping that the car didn't run out of gas and he could just go home and rest.

After few more tries, the car finally started and Kevin saw he had half a tank left of gas. He sighed in relief knowing that getting home would go by even faster. Kevin relaxed a bit before looking at Edd who was only few feet away from him. Kevin knew that Edd was waiting for him to say something - waiting for him to invite him into his car to take him home. Kevin was frustrated yet sympathetic on the inside but the outside showed more frustration than sympathy. Taking a deep breath , he shut the car door, and drove around to where Edd was. He looked right into Edd's eyes before unlocking the passenger door.

"Get in." Kevin told him in an almost uncaring tone.

Edd did as he was told and carefully got into the car; placing his crutches in-between them. He shut the car door and Kevin drove off; leaving a trail of dust behind the car. Kevin had to drive differently as he had to take it easy while driving. He knew he shouldn't even be driving but the bus wasn't an option for either him or Edd and walking took a hell of a toll on them.

The car inside was silent. It was so silent that each could hear each other breathe. Edd who normally enjoyed the silence, hated this kind of silence and tension. He didn't even want to look at Kevin but when he did take a glance, Kevin was looking straight at the road not even paying attention to Edd. His face looked liked it had no emotion whatsoever. Kevin caught Edd looking at him and glanced back before Edd turned his eyes towards the passenger window. He looked out at the passing buildings, people, and cars. When they had stopped at a red light however, the tension really grew. Just as they were headed down another block, Kevin turned off the street and into a parking lot. He turned off the car and looked straight at Edd who timidly looked back.

Edd felt like a scolded puppy who had just done something bad but Edd knew what question Kevin was going to ask and he also knew that Kevin wasn't going to start the car until he got an answer.

"Why did you not tell the cops about me raping you?" Kevin asked coldly.

"I didn't want to remember, I didn't want the pain of that day to come back into my mind. All I did was answer the few questions they asked and I told him I didn't want to prosecute or anything." Edd replied to him.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Kevin said.

"What?!" Edd asked surprised.

"You heard me, you knew that you could've told the cops everything that had happened to you on that day. You chose not to because you still think that we could still be together if this just goes away in your mind." Kevin said.

"You don't know anything that goes on in my mind so don't tell me what I was thinking!" Edd yelled back.

"You don't think I don't know what the fuck you're thinking?! I know what you're thinking and I already fucking told you, we cannot be together. Just because we spent the last day at the hospital and I'm taking you home doesn't mean shit, this isn't going to turn out like it does in the damn movies where we just end up in a motel room and have sex." Kevin retorted.

As Edd was about to reply, Kevin started up the car again and Edd remained silent. Perhaps he would feel guilty for putting Kevin in prison for rape. After all, they had known each other since they were kids and now they're 18 and graduated high school. Maybe Edd still thought they could be together but knew that Kevin was right. It wasn't going to be like the movies where they have sex and everything is better tomorrow.

Kevin drove until they stopped at a motel place. Edd's heart pounded because he thought Kevin was going to have sex with him - that didn't happen because Kevin had left without saying a word to him and walked into the office. He saw that Kevin had greeted an older man and then handed him an envelope. Kevin smiled and thanked the man before leaving. Edd assumed that it was his paycheck and never thought that he would be working here. Edd watched as Kevin went up to a room and went inside. He disappeared for few moments before coming back before talking to the man again. He didn't know what they were talking about but the man who was possibly the manager understood and waved him off goodbye before Kevin started to head back towards the car.

Kevin opened the car door and sat down then started up the car. It was once again silent as before and Edd just wanted to hurry and get home. Kevin was also wanting to get home but the silence started to irritate him. Never had there been so much tension before in his car. Not even with his ex girlfriend or multiple girlfriends has there been tension.

Kevin sighed and caught the attention of Edd who was just looking down. Edd looked back at him before turning his head back down. He didn't know what to say but he knew 2 words that might ease some of the tension.

"You're right." Edd stated almost silently.

"Hmm?" Kevin asked almost confused.

"I didn't want to tell them because I still thought we could somehow be together." Edd told him.

"It's not happening." Kevin said coldly.

"If what had happen didn't happen then it would happen and we'd be together right now." Edd replied nearly inaudible.

Kevin shook his head. He still couldn't believe that after all that, he would still want to be with him after the shit that had happened. Kevin knew it was his fault alone for doing that to Edd and to make feel like he had to be with him but Kevin also knew that Edd had to move from this and from the thought that they could live 'happily ever after'. He knew that if he hadn't raped Edd, they would still be acquaintances, just not on the same level of boyfriend or intimate relationship.

"It's my fault you know." Kevin finally said to him.

"What's your fault?" Edd asked him.

" That you're still attached to me in some way and that you have Stockholm Syndrome." He replied to Edd.

" I don't have Stockholm Syndrome." Edd said in a irritated tone.

" Yes you do. You're just denying that you do in order to convince yourself that in some possible chance, we could both fall in love and then ta da, we're in a happy fairy tail relationship. Wake up dork, I raped you and caused you to have Stockholm Syndrome. I can't go back in time to fix it." Kevin finished.

" You really want me to get passed this, then you would help me." Edd said to him.

"Help you in what way? I can't fix this, that's all you. I told you what to do and you didn't listen." Kevin said irritated.

"Everyone at school - mostly the girls, always said how great the sex between them and you. Every time in class and I would sit near them it was always Kevin did this and that to me and it felt so good, ect." Edd told him.

" I already told you that the sex with them didn't mean shit and I don't know why I'm explaining my damn sex life to you and no I'm not having fucking sex with you to prove yours or my point so drop it." Kevin said in a scolding tone.

" Just one time, that's all I'm asking." Edd said.

" You don't even know what you're even asking. You're asking to have sex with your fucking rapist." Kevin yelled.

" All I want to know is that if what they're saying is true." Edd yelled.

" Want to see if what's true?!" Kevin asked more irritated.

" If having sex with you is as great as they make it sound." Edd said to him.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Kevin asked.

" Please, just please do this for me and I promise I'll do what you asked." Edd pleaded.

" You cannot be serious?! What do I have to do to get it through your head that it's not going to happen?! I thought you were smarter than this, not a dumbass." Kevin said to him.

They started to approach the neighborhood and Kevin got out first. He shut the car door then walked over to Edd's side as Edd got out, he held onto the car door for balance as Kevin - who was still irritated with him, managed to get his crutches out from the car with a little turn and moving it around. Kevin then shut the door as Edd was now on his crutches still waiting for Kevin. It was obvious that Kevin wasn't going to help him any further than he already had.

Edd was now deep in thought as he wondered about their conversation. He thought it must have been from the injuries and his headache that his mind made him have by fighting over his unsure feelings for Kevin. There was the Kevin that was nice and a good guy than there was this Kevin who understood life through his eyes and knew the right from wrong and was willing to pay for what he had done.

He said nothing but continued on his way home going across the street. Kevin saw this and just walked to his own house; closing the door behind him before going upstairs then to do his exercises the doctor told him to do for his ribs.

 _Can't believe he wanted me to have sex with him. Of all people his damn rapist who he never put in jail. If he's not going to do it, then when I'm better I'll go down myself. Why can't he see that there will never be a relationship between us? I thought he was smarter than what he was. Fuck it, I'm not doing shit with him. I already have shit on my plate as it is already._

As he got to his room, he looked across the street to see that Edd had made it carefully across the street. He looked on until he would see Edd's bedroom light go on. After 10 minutes it did and Kevin pulled down the mini blinds as he laid down looking up at the ceiling. Edd wasn't doing much better as he rested on his bed wondering what he thinking asking Kevin for sex. Edd thought it was the headache and the medication wearing off so the doctors could make sure nothing happened to him internally. Edd thought about it more and hoped he would come back to senses tomorrow morning.

By tomorrow, he could just tell Kevin he wasn't thinking clearly and the conversation can be forgotten. He would also keep the promise he made by going to the cops and telling them that Kevin had raped him. Both he and Kevin wanted this to be over and tomorrow it would be.


	15. Part 2

Hours passed and Edd couldn't seem to rest. His cast was bothering him and he wished that it could be taken off. The other broken bones in his body didn't get along with his sleep either, all the bones that had been broken was in his leg and ankle. It was impossible to sleep and get comfortable. No matter how hard he tried, he could never sleep; always turning from one side to the other. He sat up looking out his window. Kevin's light was still on which confused Edd because he thought Kevin would be sleeping also. He grabbed his phone to put it on the charger then to turn it on. It took awhile for the phone to do what Edd wanted it to but once it did, and with the help of it cooling off, it went fast.

He searched through his friend's list before finding Kevin's name. Edd was nervous clicking on it then sending him a text but he just wanted to talk to him. He felt alone in his house - alone and felt so cold like it was abandoned despite him living there. He had clicked on Kevin's name and then a blank conversation was empty and there read in the send area was written in 'type message'. If Edd's heart could jump out of his body and disappear, now would be the time to do it. His hand were shaking a little bit but started to shake less when he typed the first few words then he remembered that Kevin's phone was damaged and heard something about him needing a new one under his breath.

Edd laid back down placing his phone in his pocket hoping he could go to sleep but that proved difficult to him. He really couldn't toss and turn to find a more comfortable position because of his cast. He tried to turn his torso to a position that would feel comfortable, when he found it, had adjusted himself and slowly tried to close his eyes. When he did finally fall asleep, he tried not to dream of it but he ended up dreaming of Kevin and him having a intimate relationship. He felt peaceful thinking about it but Kevin had made it clear that it would never happen. Edd thought that Kevin would eventually want to talk to him about it. They could at least still be friends but that possibility was going to be thrown out the window in Kevin's eyes and view. Edd wanted to do what Kevin asked but he also didn't want to because of the negative attention he would get from others who would think that he was falsely accusing Kevin of rape. Kevin had made a point that it wasn't like the movies, and they both needed to move on from this. Kevin had already told him he didn't care what others thought so maybe Kevin would admit it himself so that people wouldn't give negative attention.

Although Edd would tell, how would he prove it? Sure he had his clothes from that night unwashed just put away but he didn't even know if that would even be enough. In most likely senses, there wouldn't even be enough to prove that Kevin had raped him. If there was any proof at all, it would be microscopic that they would need more evidence which Edd, himself wouldn't be able to provide at all. He hoped that Kevin would just confess to doing it when the police would question him.

In any case, he would have to wait till he was all healed up since he couldn't really go all that way to the police station without getting tired and he couldn't really take any means of transportation since it would be hard to get in and out of them with only using one leg and crutches. Kevin would just have to wait till then and Kevin knew that to be true as well.

All Edd could do was wait but that took longer and he got bored. He could try to get something to do but his bed would just start to pile up with different things from around his room - not to mention that the messiness would get to Edd fast since they wouldn't be in their proper place as they should be. Edd shifted his body to get out of bed to try and relax down stairs. He was going to have to do it the way he came up stairs - slowly and carefully. Luckily the stairs were wider in length than the old ones since his parents had them replaced awhile back. It would have been nice for Edd to see his parents but with them traveling a lot it proved difficult so they still communicated through sticky notes.

He made his way carefully down the steps and soon enough he made it down with no incident. He could just watch tv while relaxing plus he wouldn't have to go far to get something to eat also there was a down stairs bathroom. He could just sleep down here for the next few weeks till he was fully healed up. Edd relaxed as he watched some tv then he soon drifted off to sleep. He almost forgot he was wearing a cast the way he felt so comfortable on the couch.

Kevin was in his room working on his exercises for his ribs to heal up. He had been working on them few times a day then soon found it easier for him to relax which he could tell because it ribs started to hurt less than before. He did other exercises such as walking and stretching which also helped him out a lot seeing as his breathing got better and the pain decreased as he continued to work on it. The next day, Kevin decided that he no longer wanted to keep inside his house. He got into his car taking off to find something to do. He drove until he came across an arcade which wasn't exactly what he wanted o do but decided it was better than continuing to drive around. He played few of the games such as a basketball and football game then a ski hockey game. Kevin didn't realize that he spent more than 3 hours there. When he left, he had gone to see if he could get a new phone because he knew that he missed a bunch of texts from his friends as well as missed calls. He went inside a store; walking around for a bit before finding a slim black and silver phone. It was priced at $120 - to which he continued looking. He came across another phone that was also black with dark red lining on the sides. It was only $80 which to Kevin wasn't cheap but also wasn't too expensive compared to other prices he saw - some $400 to $445. He paid for the phone and when he opened it, found that it was a lot faster than his previous one plus a bonus that even though his previous one was damaged, the SIM card remained in tact and worked perfectly.

Once he turned on his new phone, he saw **24 missed calls** then to the right **31 unread messages** all from his friends. Some were just wanting to talk while others wanted him to join them to hangout and party. He marked them as **'Read'** and left it at that. It wasn't like he didn't want to but they just seemed too needy for him in some ways, especially the girls. It was like they always depended on him to have a good time. Perhaps it was that or the fact he just didn't really care to hangout with them at all. Either way, he didn't care about their need for him to come hangout. It always ended up the same, they would go to the movies then hang out at the park while the girls watched them do whatever they did then go to get something to eat before heading to one of their houses to watch tv or something. It felt like a hamster on his wheel - going around and around in the same way.

Kevin decided to check up on Edd to see how he was in case something happened or needed help to get around. It had been more than few hours since they last talked to each other but it wouldn't hurt just to check up on him. He found Edd's name in his contact list then pressed on it. He saw their old conversations but ignored it as he typed up a quick text before driving off.

 _Kevin: You need help with anything?_

Edd was watching tv eating a snack when he heard a vibration coming from his pocket. When he took it out, he saw that Kevin texted him. His heart almost stopped pounding when he saw Kevin's name on his screen. He opened it up and read the text. Edd admired that Kevin wasn't timid to just send a text without a fear that the other would get mad - he just did it. Edd replied with a short answer but an answer that could make them talk a bit.

 _Edd: No, I just came downstairs to watch tv for awhile._

 _Kevin: How the hell did you get downstairs?_

 _Edd: I did it carefully, there's a bathroom, food, and plus I have a couch to sleep on so I'm gonna sleep down here for the next 6 weeks._

 _Kevin: Fine, I'll be over in 20 minutes._

 _Edd: What? Why?_

 _Kevin: Because you didn't think this out..again. If you run out of food you won't be able to get any and your friends will be all fucking worried about you since you probably haven't talked to them and plus you're pretty much stranded._

 _Edd: That's only partly true, even though my friends are away for now for college tours I can find ways to feed myself, I can order pizza or any other take out place which would only be few steps._

 _Kevin: Very smart dork but you forgot the part where you're supposed to carry the damn food. What is with you these past weeks? I guess the medicine still in you because before you were never this way and you thought things out._

 _Edd: Don't insult me, it's been stressful for me with all that's happened. If you want to come over, fine the door's unlocked._

 _Kevin: Might as well, you're gonna need all the help you can get._

 _Edd: Fine, I'll accept your help for now._

 _Kevin:Fine._

 _Edd: Wait, how are you even texting me if you're driving?_

 _Kevin: I got a new phone and it's set on speak text feature, it automatically sends it after I'm done talking._

 _Edd: Oh okay see in 10 minutes then._

 _Kevin: Okay._

He didn't know why he was helping Edd out but he knew this whole thing was his fault anyways so it was kind of obligated the fact that he had to help Edd - who was also his rape victim but if it helped Edd see that he wasn't really like how he acted a year ago now almost 2 then it was worth it. Plus 6 weeks was kind of a long time to go without any type of help at all. He would just keep it professional in a way but also make sure he would do what he was pushing Edd to do. It was also a perfect way for him to make sure he did.

20 minutes passed before Kevin parked his car and went inside Edd's house. Edd, who was on the couch watching tv, notice him and greeted him in his usual way. Kevin looked around Edd's house. It was the first time in few years that he had been inside so it had felt a little bit weird just being invited.

"You can have a drink and something to eat. I take it you're going to be staying the next few weeks so you can have the guest bedroom." Edd told him.

Kevin walked into Edd's kitchen and realized that Edd hardly had any food for him to even last 6 weeks. He placed his hand over his face and shook it from side to side.

"Hey dork, when the last time you even got food from the store?" Kevin asked from the kitchen.

"Not recently, I was going to go few days ago but with us being in the hospital and having to relax, it had to wait." Edd replied.

"Great, another thing I have to do to." Kevin said.

" No you don't. we can just order food from places that deliver." Edd said to him.

" I'm not fucking going to eat out every day for the next 5 weeks. I've had enough of that shit." Kevin told him.

" Then I guess we can go to the store and get what we each want." He told Kevin.

" Fine, we'll go tomorrow dork." Kevin said.

Edd nodded before Kevin found something small to eat then joined Edd in the living room choosing to sit in a chair that was on the left of the couch where Edd was. They were both watching some boring movie that Edd liked but Kevin didn't so he ended up texting one of his friends instead. Edd was always curious about the conversations he had with his friends but Edd didn't want to ask. It wasn't his right to ask Kevin about his relationships.

Kevin stayed with Edd the next weeks and before Edd knew it, it was time to get the cast removed from his leg. All this time the rapist had been helping the victim but now things would be changing. When the appointment came for Edd, Kevin drove him there as they approached the hospital, he had signed in and waited until it was their turn. After 15 minutes the doctor used a cutting blade to remove the cast and to check if Edd's leg had healed properly. 10 minutes had passed and everything checked out. For Kevin, his ribs healed correctly and both of them no longer had bruises. It took Edd few minutes to walk but when he did, he felt happy that he could move without crutches.

Over the next week or so, Kevin helped Edd get used to walking around but found that Edd could do it on his own after the next few days. It was then that Kevin would leave back to his house the next morning since he was too tired to do so that minute so to Edd it was more than a little bitter sweet. 12 a.m. was now the time when Kevin went upstairs to bed. Edd followed shortly before entering his room. He had undressed still thinking about life with Kevin but satisfied he got the chance to live with him for a little while. 30 minutes had passed before Edd could feel something be pressed against him.

When Edd opened his eyes, he saw Kevin's light green eyes staring back at him before placing a kiss onto his lips. Kevin continued to place kisses until Edd started to place some of his own onto Kevin. Keven was now on top of Edd placing light kisses onto him from his neck to his lower stomach making Edd blush and moan a bit before Kevin pulled him closer a bit. Soon Edd's member was close to Kevin's as Kevin started to gently rub it up and down while claiming Edd's soft lips. Edd quickly grabbed Kevin's and soon both were in a battle of dominance before eventually Kevin proved to be stronger. He had then turned Edd onto his stomach; gently wrapping his hand around his member and moving up and down on it while kissing Edd's neck. Holding him tightly, Kevin moved his hand faster while Edd started to moan Kevin's name in between gasps. Edd had soon came, his sheets covered in cum while his member along with Kevin hand was also covered in it. Kevin kissed Edd turning him back on his back not caring about the cum and kissed Edd roughly to the point where Edd didn't want it to stop. Kevin pinned Edd's arms over his head as Kevin started to twist and rub Edd's left nipple then biting it. When Edd was about to kiss Kevin's neck -

Edd woke up feeling sweaty but this time not in a panic as before. He went to his bathroom to find that he had an erection that was just starting to go down. Edd cooled off a bit with some water. He was headed back to his room when he saw Kevin's bedroom door slightly open. He peaked inside seeing that Kevin was sleeping comfortably not moving at all. Edd face suddenly turned into sadness as it was now clear that Kevin did not go to his room. Edd thought he was dreaming but he really didn't want to believe it at all. He walked back to his closing it then getting back into his bed alone. He turned so that he facing the wall as he silently cried.

 _Does Kevin even know that I did love him? Does he know how he used to make me feel?_

Edd caught himself using past tensed wording and it was no secret how Kevin made him feel when they were in high school. Even some friends saw it but Kevin was just popular that it would be laughed at. Edd wondered if Kevin really felt like how he said he did or if he was just using it as an excuse again. After all, Edd himself really never got the chance to tell him how he felt nor was he even asked. Now it didn't matter as tomorrow the day would finally come to when he would tell what had happened almost 2 years ago.


	16. Chapter 16

As the sun rose up peaking through Edd's curtain's, he realized that today was the day when he would tell the police he was raped by Kevin. In all honesty, he'd been trying to find ways to avoid but knew that he couldn't any longer. He slowly got out of bed nervous about where he and Kevin were going but had to think about what this would mean for the both of them. He went into his bathroom and showered before getting dress; the final touch to his outfit was his signature hat. He walked out of his room and noticed how quiet it was. It was so quiet he wondered if Kevin was still in the house or if he left. Walking around the house for few minutes, he saw Kevin downstairs on the couch with his new phone in hand. Kevin saw him out of the corner of his eye and got up from the couch.

" You ready?" He asked.

" Hold on, I need to get something first." Edd told him almost inaudible.

" What?" Kevin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

" I need to get the clothes I wore that day. I put in a place where it could be hidden and forgotten." Edd sad to him.

" Okay, let's get it." Kevin told Edd

Kevin followed Edd as they walked into the hallway. There on the ceiling was a handle that Kevin could reach. When Kevin pulled it down, a set of stairs slid out as Kevin sat the stairs carefully on the floor; allowing Edd to climb up on them. Kevin followed Edd up the attic stairs and immediately he noticed how clean it was compared to the ones he's seen. Everything was wrapped tightly secured that dust wouldn't get on it or anything that could damage them and be ruined and irreparable.

Kevin picked up some picture frames that had pictures of Edd, Ed, and Eddy. The picture was taken awhile ago but it looked like it was taken just few days ago with how Edd handled them and didn't allow anything to get ruined. He heard Edd rummaging through some boxes in the corner until he had finally found the box he was looking for.

The box that Edd had in his hands looked like the kind of box that someone would use to wrap a medium sized present in. It was carefully preserved as Edd held it walking past Kevin. He then stopped few feet away holding his arm out in a stopping position. Kevin did stop confused as to why Edd wanted him to. When Kevin was about to ask, Edd spoke first almost with a sadness in his tone.

" You can't come with me, I have to go by myself." Edd said to Kevin.

" Well where am I supposed to go?" Kevin asked.

" That's up to you but you're not coming." Edd told him.

Kevin was about to speak again before Edd turned away from him and slowly and carefully walked down the steps. He left it open for Kevin to get back down and to close it when he did. Edd walked to the fron't door and few minutes later, Kevin heard the front door open then close. Kevin was left in the attic alone as he then walked to the attic door and down the steps closing it. He had no idea where he would even be at after Edd would tell them. Either way, he had to make look like he didn't know about it and had to act natural also unsuspecting to what would later happen.

In a way, he was scared a bit not knowing what was going to happen but also felt relieved that this was going to get passed them both. He wondered if Edd would want to go through with a trial or with Edd's permission him plead out. Kevin thought he would get 5-10 years max but he also thought it could be more since rape is a class A felony and the max was 20 years. Even with parole it would still be a awhile before he was even eligible for it. He left Edd's house and headed who knows where. He decided to go back to the motel he worked at to get some stuff he left behind. It was the only few places that he could be by himself without any annoyances.

He got in his car and drove to the motel place. As he was driving, Edd on the other hand was about to reach the police station. With few more steps, Edd was now standing in front of the building. He was nervous but tried to relax enough to walk in. Walking in, he saw other people with what assumed were relatives sitting and some standing. There was an available person at a window and saw Edd walking up to her. She was curious of what he had in the box and waited for Edd to approach her. She knew it must of been his first time in a police station so her friendly but serious smile comforted him a bit.

" Hello, may I help you?" She asked.

" Yes, I'm here to report a rape." Edd told her quietly.

At that moment, the police officer took Edd into the back into an interrogation room with another officer so Edd could tell them what had happened. The door opened and Edd walked in and was offered a seat. The two officers sat on the end while the other sat next next to him. After few minutes of trying to relax and keep his heart from pounding so hard, Edd was finally able to tell them both of where he was raped and by who. The two officers listened carefully as they wrote down the information needed and Edd handing over the clothes he said he wore that day unwashed.

They took the clothes in the box to the forensics lab to be tested for any DNA that could link Kevin to the rape. An officer was sent to arrest Kevin who Edd told him where the places he might be at. When the officer nodded his head, he left as he prepared to arrest Kevin. As the officer approached Kevin's work, he asked for the manager who in turn asked Kevin to come into his office. Few minutes of talking later and Kevin was put into the back of the police car. 30 minutes passed by before they reached the police station and Kevin was taken into the an interrogation room for questions to which Kevin was also asked for his DNA.

After Kevin agreed, a cotton swab was placed into his mouth then rubbed against the side of the inside of his mouth. He was questioned about the day he had raped Edd. An hour had passed before Kevin was free to leave but not leave to any other city. Few days passed when Edd got a call from the police saying that Kevin's DNA did in fact match the DNA on his clothes. A warrant was out for Kevin's arrest and was arrested just hours later.

Before long, all the people from school and people who lived in the city who knew Kevin was shocked but also furious that someone like Edd would accuse Kevin of rape. It didn't take long for the backlash towards Edd started with some people threatening him to tell what had really happened instead of making up a rape that involved Kevin. Soon Edd's fear was realized. People from school and all over who knew Kevin was calling Edd a money hungry liar. Some people even found out Edd's phone number and had left crude messages for him. Weeks passed and the berating for having Kevin arrested had finally took a toll on Edd who refused to even leave the house. If he did leave the house, people who make crude remarks to him - one one occasion, his house was vandalized on the side telling him to go to hell.

Edd for the past few days just stayed in his room. Although he didn't want to go through a trial, it was advised since there was a chance Kevin could walk free. Edd was against it but did some thinking and suggested that Kevin would just stand before the judge instead of a trial with a jury. While the date was set, Kevin was contacted about it and agreed to stand before the judge. Since no jury would be involved, Kevin didn't know what kind of sentence he would get. The day, people gathered around the court house to see what would happen. Kevin had arrived early as he was escorted by 2 police officers. He was wearing cuffs around his wrists and ankles as well as a white jumpsuit that he had been wearing.

Few hours later and Edd heard Kevin was sentence 5-10 years in prison with the possibility of parole. After it was over, people hated Edd even more. Kevin had seen this and looked at them with disgust. With people still holding support for him and gathered around him, he continued to hold disgust to them. Kevin did think that they were really stupid. Just because he was popular with people, they just automatically assumed he couldn't do anything wrong. He wanted to say something but just as he was about to, he was put back behind a police car and taken back to prison for the next 5-10 years with the only good thing was that he could get parole after 5. Kevin was just happy that it was finally out that Kevin had raped Edd. The only thing now was how Edd was going to deal with the people who thought he was 'innocent' every time he walked out of his house. He felt like he should be keeping contact with him but knew that possibility was unlikely.

Kevin also had to worry about his new life in prison - which Kevin already knew that the other prisoners were not kind to rapists or pedophiles so the best thing to do was to lay low and not let anyone in to what he was in for. The next 5-10 years was going to be hard but Kevin could handle it if he just didn't talk to anybody and became a loner. Tomorrow was the beginning of a long stay in prison and a new start for Edd who hoped nothing would happen to him because of Kevin going to prison.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been over 5 years since Kevin was in prison - precisely 7 years had gone by since he was arrested and put into prison. While he was in there, Kevin had been keeping somewhat of a low profile but made a friend or 2 just to keep him from looking like he was hiding something. He hadn't told his friends much about why he was in prison but they never questioned anything else. Kevin was kept in the cell blocks for rapists. It wasn't any secret to Kevin's friends that he had raped someone while he had a hangover and got irritated. The only question that his friends and others wanted to know was who did Kevin rape? Some people suspected it was a woman who Kevin had raped while there were others it was a guy that he had raped. For 6 years that's the one question that everyone wanted to know but always kept to themselves. Kevin was respected by others so in return, they respected his privacy.

Kevin was the guy that you could joke around with, eat with, and the guy that'd help you out but still remained somewhat of a mystery. There were days where he would talk - be sociable to others while there days when he would observe everyone one else and talked very little. Keven had done this for so long that it was just out of habit now. Some people thought he was spying for gangs in the prison while others thought he was an informant for the police to reduce his sentence and get out; leaving with information.

A week passed and Kevin was notified that he was up for parole and was going to a parole hearing in 2 days. In that time, he was to arrive at the same court house at 9 a.m. to see if he was going to be out on parole or be denied and wait for another hearing or until he completed his sentence.

Edd was also notified and was welcomed to be at the hearing as well. This would be the first time he would see Kevin. Edd admitted to himself that he was curious to see how Kevin looked while he was in prison. He wondered if Kevin would even recognize him and think he didn't look like the same person he had last seen. The last few years had not been too kind to Edd. As a result, people had stopped talking to him completely or refused to believe that he was raped by Kevin. Some people continued to proclaim that he was just out for money or did it because he was 'upset' that he himself never got Kevin's attention saying that Edd was just 'jealous'. It grew frustrating fo Edd who finally lashed back out at them in return saying that they didn't know anything about it and for them to keep their mouths shut before talking about something they knew little about. Soon, people around the city finally kept their mouths shut but still remained with their original opinions about the situation.

Kevin who was in his cell, heard from other inmates that a guy was telling people from a city to shut up about not knowing about a rape that happened to him. Kevin laughed to himself silently thinking that it might have been Edd who had finally had enough of people talking shit about something that they didn't know anything about. To Kevin it was funny imagining Edd lashing out at people. Edd had always been polite and somewhat of a mouse when it came to confrontations but Kevin never expected that Edd would finally lash out - he had always preferred to use his words instead.

The day had finally came or Kevin's parole hearing. The guards let him wear other clothes instead of a jumpsuit to the hearing and drove him to the parole hearing. While they arrived, a crowd of people were standing there to support Kevin hoping he would be out on parole and not sent back into prison. As Kevin's rear right passenger door opened, immediately he was stormed by so called supporters who had to be blocked off by police officers who had to make room for Kevin to even enter the building. Inside, it was much more quiet but still somewhat noisy in different rooms. Kevin was lead down a hallway before they stopped him in front of a set of doors. They opened and he saw that the room wasn't filled with too much people but some on either side of the courtroom.

He didn't even realize that Edd was present in the courtroom since he had been away in prison, he hardly recognized anyone but then again. no one barely recognized himself either. Although he still had an athletic physique, his hair was shorter and spiked just a little and he sported some tattoos that were on his arm and neck. His eyes were still the same light green eyes but a little more colder when he would look at people but to Kevin he wasn't being cold he was just used to having to show little to no emotion towards people to keep them from letting them in and asking details about his life.

The police officers escorted him to a table where he awaited to be called up by the judge. An attorney was also present in the courtroom if he needed to advised. Few minutes passed before the court was now in session. The judge had looked over what Kevin had done and saw that he was on his 7th year of being in prison. After a conversation the judge was convinced that Kevin could walk free but would be on parole for 2-3 years and random check ups would be in place. He wasn't allowed anywhere near his victim and was given the option to move. Kevin had told the judge that he could find a place to live but would need few days to get everything in order to which the judge agreed.

Kevin wasn't also at anytime allowed to contact his rape victim and a restraining order was put into a place for a year that Kevin wasn't allowed 500 ft near Edd, if he (Edd) felt threatened by Kevin at anytime the police would be called. Kevin agreed to all the terms and finally was free to be at home for awhile to get everything packed up to move. He was given back his phone and everything else that was confiscated from him.

Kevin walked out but this time no cuffs and asked for a ride from the police officers to which they had agreed.

Kevin soon arrived at his house - or former house and packed everything up. The police officers left as Kevin continued to pack. Edd who was now driving himself, saw Kevin and was surprised at how Kevin looked the same but also looked different. Kevin saw Edd and couldn't believe how much Edd had changed. Edd's hair was a little bit spikey like his only longer and he still wore the same kind of clothes but in a different style. His clothes were a little bit loose on him but were still neat at the same time. Kevin had also noticed that Edd's demeanor changed the most. He figured that since he'd been in prison Edd had been taking all kinds of harassment which meant that he just kept to himself and or stayed quiet. Edd was wearing black jeans and shoes with a somewhat loose red shirt like the kind he wore when they were kids and a black jacket. His hat still covered the scar that Edd managed to tell Kevin about in 9th grade.

Kevin figured that since Edd had been harassed that it changed his personality and hoped that Edd would go back to his old self - only this was that Kevin couldn't help Edd at all now. He was just finishing packing up the rest of his stuff when few girls showed up to talk to Kevin. He looked coldly at them before locking up his old house. They were quickly rebuffed and knew that Kevin wasn't in the mood to talk. Edd saw this and wanted to talk to Kevin but couldn't risk sending Kevin back to prison.

He watched as Kevin drove off and with that came a single tear. He held his phone in his hand and was tempted to call or text Kevin. Edd didn't know what to feel or even how to act as supposed to other victims who would be happy and also have a fresh start. As he looked at his phone, he saw Kevin's name and clicked on it. He typed a message but was hesistant to even send it. Edd ended up erasing the message and went upstairs to his room. There, Edd still felt alone and with no one with him. He felt like he was somehow abandoned in a way that seemed like he could never escape.

After an hour, Kevin had found an apartment to stay at. It was difficult but he managed to get the apartment with his savings account he had and also another account he had hid when his ex girlfriend would use his money to go shopping - something he hated so he set up another one and a savings account just in case.

The apartment wasn't small but it wasn't big either. It was the right size for one person so Kevin decided that it was good enough for him to stay at. He left boxes in what would be his bedroom and started to unpack; realizing that he didn't even have that much furniture with him but was lucky enough that the old occupants left some behind and or the furniture had come with it in some areas of the apartment.

3-5 hours later and Kevin was settled into his new apartment. He had to buy some stuff but it was worth it especially having something to sleep on instead of just the floor. He felt a little bit cautious, after all he wasn't used to wandering to places without being watched or having a time limit. It was an old experience he had to get used to again. Kevin thought of the first thing he would do when he would finish eating was going straight to bed. It would be a lot better than the beds in the prison and it would be quieter with no cell mates around snoring and keeping him up. He missed being able to actually sleep and not tossing and turning.

It was around 6 p.m. that Edd had decided to text Kevin. He knew that if Kevin was caught talking to him that he could go back to prison but there was nothing in the terms that Edd couldn't strike up the conversation himself right? All he wanted to do was see how he was doing and if they did get caught, he would just explain to the police that he started the conversation first and wanted to see how Kevin was adjusting to his life since being released.

 _Edd: Hey, I know you're not supposed to contact me but I wanted to know how you're adjusting since being released._

Kevin was laying down asleep when his phone vibrated. He thought it was a text from his friends but when he looked at who it was from, he started to panic. The logical thing would to delete Edd's number and block him but that would prove even harder for him to not see Edd since they both lived 5-10 miles from each other so Edd would definitely see him around and want to talk. The only thing he could think of was asking Edd not to text or call him anymore and for him to delete his number.

 _Kevin: What are you thinking texting me?! Don't you know that I could get sent back to prison and I'm on parole?!_

 _Edd: I just wanted to see how you were. If they do arrest you, tell them I started the conversation with you._

 _Kevin: Like they're going to believe someone who was just released out on parole. Don't text me anymore and just please for the sake of me going to prison, delete my number._

 _Edd: I thought you weren't scared? Now you're scared to talk to me?_

 _Kevin: Listen dork, I spent almost 10 years in prison and I'm not going back. Delete my number and do not attempt to see, talk, or even call me._

 _Edd: Just talk to me for at least a week or two and I'll never bother you again._

 _Kevin: No. Goodbye Edd._

 _Edd: Kevin please. I promise nothing will happen to you._

 _Kevin: Hmm, fine. It's almost 6:15 p.m. you can ONLY text me either at or after 6:15. The rest of time I'll be busy doing stuff. Keep in mind that I do have random check ups from my P.O. don't be surprised if I don't text you back or some shit._

 _Edd: Understood. Can we hangout after though?_

 _Kevin: No. I have random check ups. I can't be seen with you, they said they stop doing the check ups at that time because everyone's off after 6:15._

 _Edd: Will they look at your phone?_

 _Kevin: Yes, which is why I need to change your name and make it to where they can't see the conversation just reply to it. I'm putting my trust in you dork, don't fuck it up._

 _Edd: Don't worry, I won't._

With that being said, they ended the conversation. Kevin didn't know if he could even trust Edd right now and the only person he could trust was himself. He laid back down and went to sleep possibly knowing that he had made a huge mistake. Edd had laid down too hoping that he could keep his word and they can start to rebuild their friendship again and later on after he was off parole. Edd knew that no matter what he had to keep his word or Kevin would be sent back to prison.


	18. Chapter 18

For the past few weeks, Kevin and Edd continued their ritual of texting only after 6:15 p.m. While they continued to text, Kevin had to change Edd's name into a different one and understandably, had to delete messages then going to his carrier to retrieve them the next day. He had hid them away where no one could find them or even think to look. Everyday it was the same routine until Edd asked the bold question to come see him on a Saturday night to which Kevin repeatedly told him no after they had a fight about it. Kevin couldn't understand why Edd was wanting to see Kevin - his own rapist every time they had talked, it had always come up in the conversation. Fortunately for Kevin and Unfortunately for Edd, texting was the only thing Kevin would agree to do. As a result, Edd got frustrated but remained talking to Kevin through text. This had continued on for awhile until it became a habit for each of them.

As 6:15 rolled around, Edd had texted Kevin with him replying back saying that he was going to be busy for 10 minutes. This made Edd curious as to what Kevin was busy with; thinking he had company over. What Edd didn't know was that this time around, Kevin's P.O. was taking longer than usual and therefore making it past 6:15. It was only when Kevin had excused himself to use the bathroom did he get the chance to text Edd back and putting his phone on silent. He had heard the P.O. walking around; moving stuff around in different rooms of his apartment. Kevin had sighed in relief when Kevin came out and the P.O. had told him that he had been clear of this inspection and noted it in his report. Kevin had showed him the door and with it being done at 6:30 p.m. when it was all finished.

Edd had finally gotten another text from Kevin explaining what had happened. Edd told him it was okay and joked that he needed a vacation with both of them laughing and agreeing. They ended up talking past 2 a.m. when Edd told Kevin that he needed to sleep with Kevin agreeing that he needed to as well. It was then that Edd had brought up his offer from few years back about having sex with him but was still rebuffed by Kevin saying that he couldn't do that and he still thought he never could since he took the innocence away from Edd.

Months had passed before Kevin learned that there was a chance he could get off parole earlier than he expected. When Kevin had asked how it could happen, it was explained that since Kevin had been passing his inspections since he was first on parole, that he could be getting off it early. The only guarantee that would grant him that is if he passed his last 2 in November. Kevin assured him that he would and Kevin hung up the phone excited. The only ruling that would be standing was the restraining order and that was only when Edd decided that he felt safe again to lift it. Keven knew that Edd would have to decide that for himself or just let it continue to be upheld until it had expired. Again it was the same routine with Kevin passing each time.

It was a Saturday night when Kevin had heard his phone vibrate. Since the police station's P.O. had to leave out of town to discuss some issues within their union, Kevin was informed that because of this, there would be no inspections for the next few days but still didn't mean that this would happen again in the future. Kevin was more than happy and when Edd was told about this, he was more than happy talking to Kevin like before any of this had happened.

It was then that Kevin had finally accepted the offer of Edd's to finally hang out but only at his house and they couldn't leave to go anywhere. Edd agreed and was asked to pick Kevin up. When Edd arrived, Kevin had jumped quickly into the black seat; laying down as he hid under a blanket that Edd had left in his car and never taken it out. Kevin silently waited until Edd told him it was okay. Kevin's heart was pounding and he could hear it pound faster with each mile. He felt like his heart would leave his chest at any moment. After about 20-30 minutes later, the car stopped and Edd told him that it was safe for him to get up.

Kevin had taken the blanket off to see that Edd was staring right at him. He then smiled before offering to help Kevin out of the back seat to which Kevin agreed as he reached for Edd's extended hand. Soon they were inside Edd's house. It looked different from before with new furniture and paint on the walls. Edd had offered a Kevin a seat and then they both watched tv as they hung out for the past few hours. It was around 8 p.m. when Edd noticed that Kevin was sleeping on the couch. He looked peaceful laying on it and barely looked like he was breathing. Edd smiled and gently brushed his hand over Kevin's forehead.

He gently pressed his lips against his own causing Kevin to wake up in shock.

He looked at Edd for awhile not knowing what to say but then got up and went upstairs taking his phone with him. He didn't utter one word to Edd as he went up stairs to a guest room. Edd who was now regretting what he had done, wanted to know what Kevin was doing upstairs. Edd silently went upstairs; walking in the hallway to one of the rooms that had the door cracked open a little bit. Edd listened carefully to what sounded like a conversation with one of his friends. It sounded like Kevin was asking his friend to pick him up and take him back home.

Edd went to his room frustrated. Not frustrated with Kevin but frustrated at the fact that he potentially ruined his now reformed friendship with Kevin. After 20 minutes he heard a car pull up and saw Kevin leave as he went downstairs opening the door then getting into the car. The car then drove off leaving a faint trail of dust behind it. Edd was saddened and wanted to cry but didn't allow himself to.

It was months before Edd had even texted Kevin but always saw him from the distance as he was busy with what he had to do. It was now the middle of September and it was starting to get cooler. He saw Kevin and few friends who looked like they were getting ready for Halloween early by getting what they needed ahead of time. Kevin didn't notice Edd staring at him so Edd just continued to do what he needed to do and head home. Kevin was soon ready to get off parole early. Only 9 weeks left before Kevin would be off. He kept track of it and passed every inspection so far so now it became expected that he would pass the others.

Kevin went home and relaxed by watching tv then going to sleep knowing that tomorrow would be is inspection and the P.O. would show up at 10 a.m. He was surprised that he'd been passing all his inspections lately but didn't want to jinx anything happening to him. It was around 1 a.m. when Kevin had woken up by few knocks at the door, he didn't even know who it could be this late at night but whoever it was, he'd deal with quickly then go back to bed. When he got to his door and looked through the keyhole to see who it was, he saw Edd who was waiting patiently outside his door.

 _What the fuck is he doing here?!_

In a panic Kevin opened the door and grabbed Edd quickly by the arm. He let Edd go as soon he saw that no one had been watching before shutting the door. He turned his attention towards Edd who was just regaining his balance from few moments ago. Edd could tell that Kevin was pissed at Edd for coming to his apartment and it would look even worse if Edd refused to leave and the P.O caught him with Edd in his apartment.

 _He's not fucking this up for me!_

"What are you fucking thinking coming here?!" Kevin asked, still pissed.

" I know I shouldn't have come here but I wanted to know why you haven't been talking to me lately. You haven't even been answering my texts." Edd told Kevin.

" You're joking right?" Kevin asked.

" No, I'm not. Is it because I kissed you few months ago?" Edd asked.

" Why can't you just leave me the hell alone? It's not because of a stupid damn kiss, it's because I'm trying to get my damn life back which you're not understanding." Kevin who was still pissed said to him.

" Well that's all I wanted to know. I'm sorry, I won't talk to you or come here again." Edd told him quietly.

" Thank you, now I'd appreciate it if you left. I have another inspection tomorrow afternoon and need to clean up in the morning." Kevin told Edd as he walked over to the door.

"What if I stayed here? I could help you and leave just before your inspection." Edd offered.

"Fuck no!" Kevin yelled.

With that answer, Kevin opened the door as Edd walked towards it before looking at Kevin who was irritated and still tired. It was now 1:30 a.m. and Kevin knew he was going to be tired as hell in the morning. Meanwhile, Edd was walking down the hallway quickly but being careful not to be seen. He knew it was a bad idea to go see Kevin but he had gotten an answer and that's all Edd could've asked for. Edd couldn't ruin Kevin's chance of being off parole months early than expected so he wouldn't stand in the way of that. He reached outside as he went to his car then drove home. Kevin who was looking out the bedroom window, watched him leave to make sure he hadn't stayed. He then layed back down as he tried to get some sleep.

The morning had come as Kevin was woken up from sleeping by his alarm clock. It had read 7 a.m. - way too early but he had to get up, shower, and clean up the apartment. For only one person, he did leave messes everywhere. He shook his head before deciding to clean up first then shower to avoid anything messing up his clothes. Today he wasn't taking any chances. His P.O would be here and if it went well, he would be one step closer to being home free. After he had taken out the trash, washed the dishes, then vacuumed, he went to the bathroom to shower to get the smell from the trash and dish water off of him.

1 p.m. came when he heard a knock at his door. He went to open it and in stepped in was his P.O who had greeted Kevin. They went over the usual and 20 minutes later, the inspection was over. It wasn't until the P.O was about to leave when they both had heard a knock at the door. Kevin quickly went over to the door after excusing himself to see who it was. To his relief, it was one of his friends who had came over to give Kevin his jacket he had forgotten in her car. She waved bye to Kevin and the P.O. before leaving; giving Kevin a hug in the process.

As Kevin shut the door, they started to discuss the parole stance and also the restraining order. He told Kevin that the restraining too can be lifted provided that Edd would say himself, that he indeed felt safe enough to not have a restraining order in front of the judge. This came as a shock to Kevin who wondered how Edd would even be contacted to do that. The P.O told him that he would contact Edd and in that time, if Edd agreed, he would tell the judge that he didn't need the restraining order anymore.

Another month had passed, it was now few days into October when Kevin's P.O called him up saying that he had talked to Edd. Kevin's heart had nearly stopped when he had told him that. He made sure Kevin was still on the line before continuing to tell him that Edd had agreed to stand before the judge to stand before the judge on the restraining order. The date was set for next week and to be prepared. Kevin thanked him and forgot to even ask how he even got Edd to agree. Kevin himself wanted to talk to Edd but with what was happening next week, he couldn't risk it.

Kevin couldn't believe that after all he had done to him, Edd would still be willing to help him. As the days went on, Kevin continued to do his usual things and before long, the court date had came. Kevin was more than nervous but hoped that he would finally get off parole and have the restraining order lifted. As he arrived to the court house, he was greeted by his P.O and few attorneys that were there to advise him should anything happen. The hearing was set to begin at 9:30 a.m. which was less than 10 minutes away. They all made there way into the court room and sat where they were supposed to as they waited for Edd to show up.

As 9:30 rolled around, Edd had finally showed up as he was neatly dressed. He approached the judge as he stood in front of him ready to say whether or not he wanted the restraining order lifted after, if Kevin would be off of parole. In 20 minutes Kevin would soon find out if he would finally be free of the restraining order and off of parole that he wanted to get away from and start his new life.


	19. ALT Ending 1

As 9:30 rolled around, Edd had finally showed up as he was neatly dressed. He approached the judge as he stood in front of him ready to say whether or not he wanted the restraining order lifted after, if Kevin would be off of parole. In 20 minutes Kevin would soon find out if he would finally be free of the restraining order and off of parole that he wanted to get away from and start his new life.

Edd began speaking telling the judge that Kevin had remained not in contact with him and had not come near him since the restraining order had been put into place. Kevin knew that Edd had been lying to the judge to get him off the restraining order and to get him off of parole. Kevin started to move around in his seat as he listened to Edd continuing to lie to the judge. The judge didn't have no clue that Edd was lying as he soaked it in. Edd who normally told the truth was now lying and could get both him and Kevin into trouble. Edd didn't look worried as he continued on keeping eye contact before finishing then sitting down.

Kevin was about to say something when the judge had declared that Kevin was free from the restraining order and it was now lifted. As for the parole, Kevin was now off of parole as he was now free to go on with his life. Kevin was confused and felt like the restraining order should've still been in place but there was nothing he could do without incriminating himself. Kevin who was now irritated stood up and shouted out that he had been in contact with Edd and went to stay with him. The judge, attorneys, and P.O were shocked at the confession prompting the judge to not only over turn his decision but sentencing Kevin to 10-15 years back in prison for violating his probation. As for Edd, he had gotten a minimum of 3 years in prison for lying under oath. Soon, both had ended up in the back of a police car heading into prison with both not saying anything about what had happened.


	20. ALT Ending 2

As 9:30 rolled around, Edd had finally showed up as he was neatly dressed. He approached the judge as he stood in front of him ready to say whether or not he wanted the restraining order lifted after, if Kevin would be off of parole. In 20 minutes Kevin would soon find out if he would finally be free of the restraining order and off of parole that he wanted to get away from and start his new life.

Edd began speaking telling the judge that Kevin had remained not in contact with him and had not come near him since the restraining order had been put into place. Kevin knew that Edd had been lying to the judge to get him off the restraining order and to get him off of parole. Kevin started to move around in his seat as he listened to Edd continuing to lie to the judge. The judge didn't have no clue that Edd was lying as he soaked it in. Edd who normally told the truth was now lying and could get both him and Kevin into trouble. Edd didn't look worried as he continued on keeping eye contact before finishing then sitting down.

The judge ruled that Kevin's probation and restraining order against would be lifted. Kevin was now free to move on with his life as he headed outside the courtroom. As he walked, he saw Edd walking to the front doors walking out of the courtroom and there Kevin had stopped him by putting a hand on Edd's shoulder

" Why did you lie?" Kevin asked.

" You said you wanted to move on with your life" Edd told him.

" Was it worth lying about?" Kevin asked Edd.

" If it was worth you getting your life back than yes, it was." Edd replied.

" What about you?" Kevin asked.

" I will be moving on with mine. I know that we can still contact each other but things are different now, I now finally see it." Edd replied to Kevin looking straight ahead.

At that moment, Kevin turned Edd around placing one last kiss onto Edd's lips before they each headed there separate ways. Kevin then stopped as he grabbed Edd's wrist. Edd didn't know what Kevin was doing until he realized that he wanted him to go with him.

" Where are you taking me?" Edd asked.

Kevin looked back at Edd before stopping as he kissed Edd again.

" Anywhere you want." Kevin said to him.


End file.
